<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Страшный звук, заполоняющий всё вокруг by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709939">Страшный звук, заполоняющий всё вокруг</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Empath John, M/M, empath!John, experiments in empathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После аварии Джон оказывается без своей эмпатии. Всё становится запутанным.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Шерлок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/964758">that dreadful overflowing sound</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto">belovedmuerto</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он не столько просыпается, сколько приходит в себя. Во всяком случае, достаточно, чтобы понять, что он не полностью всё осознаёт и что что-то не так.</p><p>Достаточно, чтобы понять, после нескольких минут сонного осмотра окружающей обстановки, что он находится в больнице, и что Джона рядом с ним − там, где тот должен быть − нет.</p><p>Шерлок чувствует, что ему чего-то не хватает. Ну, он <i>ещё</i> чувствует, что чего-то не хватает. Большая часть его сознания прямо сейчас занята болью. Но чего-то не хватает, чего-то важного, и ему не нравится это ощущение, будто его мозг наполовину пуст, будто одна из его конечностей исчезла. Он ненавидит, когда не знает, что происходит. После ещё нескольких долгих минут созерцания он может поднять свои руки, по одной за раз, чтобы определить, что обе до сих пор на месте, и все его пальцы в наличии. На одной из его рук поставлено несколько капельниц, но он понимает, что у него нет сил их вырвать, пока нет.</p><p>Он чувствует и пальцы ног, но не доверяет этому ощущению. Шерлок знает всё о фантомной боли и фантомных конечностях, этот феномен завораживает. К счастью, он достаточно приподнят на больничной койке, чтобы видеть свои ноги под одеялом, и он шевелит ими, по одной, достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным, что все пальцы тоже на месте.</p><p>Его захлёстывает облегчение. Во всяком случае, конечности все на месте. Возможно. Если только у него не галлюцинации. Его правая рука, однако, должно быть вывихнута, по крайней мере, во время аварии, если болезненность этого плеча является каким-либо признаком.</p><p>Ощущение, что чего-то не хватает, однако, не ослабевает, и он скользит обратно в темноту, по-прежнему задаваясь вопросом, что же это ушло, и оплакивая потерю, потому что он знает, что это жизненно важно.</p><p>***</p><p>В следующий раз, когда он приходит в себя, с именем Джона на губах, Майкрофт сидит на стуле рядом с кроватью, прямо в поле зрения Шерлока. Галстук Майкрофта ослаблен совсем чуть-чуть, никто, кроме Шерлока, этого не заметит, а зонтика нигде не видно − это практически эквивалент того, как Шерлок бродит по Лондону в одной пижаме. Он не может не поднять брови от очевидной и сентиментальной заботы Майкрофта о нём. Шерлок смутно жалеет, что у него не хватает сил отпустить ехидный комментарий по поводу двух фунтов, которые Майкрофт, кажется, набрал с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Но он этого не делает, останавливаясь на сердитом взгляде, потому что ему не нравится, когда брат так явно беспокоится, и ему не нравится, что предвещает подобная очевидность.</p><p>Кислородная маска, вероятно, немного портит его взгляд.</p><p>Шерлок всё ещё испытывает сильную боль, но на этот раз он достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы начать всё замечать. Разные мелочи. Такие вещи, как отсутствие Джона и его утешения, и выражение лица Майкрофта, которого он не видел с тех пор, как умер их отец. Такие вещи, как направление, в котором находится больничная палата (с севера на северо-восток), дискомфорт Майкрофта, в основном в его шее и плечах, указывающие, как долго тот сидел на этом стуле и насколько позволил своей позе расслабиться до сутулости, и все дальнейшие признаки его настроения. Он замечает, как медсёстры суетятся вокруг его кровати, когда приходят его проведать, и как часто это происходит, и что он один в этой палате, несмотря на то, что та предназначена для нескольких пациентов.</p><p>Майкрофт, увидев, что он очнулся, встаёт и с особой тщательностью поправляет жилет, чтобы скрыть облегчение в глазах.</p><p>− Джон жив, − говорит Майкрофт без всяких предисловий. Они оба знают, что Джон − это первая и последняя забота Шерлока, и что отсутствие Джона рядом с ним довольно быстро приведёт его к нехорошим мыслям, а оттуда к борьбе и вытаскиванию игл капельниц и, вероятно, он нанесёт ещё больший ущерб себе в своём стремлении оказаться рядом с Джоном прямо <i>сейчас, чёрт возьми</i>.</p><p>Шерлок издаёт слабый вздох, от которого у него начинает болеть грудь. Рёбра по меньшей мере в синяках, если не в трещинах. </p><p>− Где? − удаётся ему прохрипеть.</p><p>− Он двумя этажами ниже, в неврологическом отделении. − Майкрофт поднимает руку, предупреждая Шерлока, и продолжает: − Авария вызвала у него незначительный отёк мозга, и врачи ввели его в кому на несколько дней. Отёк уже уменьшился, и они ожидают полного выздоровления. Они позволят ему выйти из этого состояния через день или два. К сожалению, нет никакого способа определить, существует ли какое-либо ещё... воздействие на него до тех пор, пока он не придёт в сознание.</p><p>Шерлок вздыхает. Он знает, что Майкрофт пытается сказать, что нет никакого способа сказать, было ли какое-либо повреждение мозга или этот так называемый несчастный случай повредил его особые способности.</p><p>Отсутствие Джона рядом с ним вызывает тревогу. Это более чем тревожно, это <i>разрушительно</i>. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как они с Джоном действительно расставались на какое-то время, и это оставляет часть его дрожать от ужаса, часть, которая помнит, как свернуться калачиком рядом с сердцем Джона (и эта часть увеличилась за то время, что они связаны друг с другом).</p><p>Он пытается рассуждать рационально, и ему удаётся кивнуть Майкрофту, хотя про себя он задыхается и почти рыдает, что не может видеть Джона и его раны, и сделать вывод об их степени и тяжести. Ему едва хватает сил, чтобы пошевелиться в постели, у него всё болит, но всё, чего он хочет, это быть рядом с Джоном, даже если ему придётся туда ползти.</p><p>Майкрофт подходит к краю кровати. </p><p>− Шерлок.</p><p>Шерлок сердито смотрит на брата.</p><p>− Пожалуйста, оставайся здесь и отдыхай. Медсёстры сообщат тебе последние новости о состоянии Джона, я уже поговорил с ними об этом. Они знают, что ты имеешь на это право, и согласились содействовать обмену информацией. Нет никакой возможности переместить тебя к нему прямо сейчас, а он не может остаться без заботы врачей. Не делай глупостей. Ты сможешь увидеть его через день или два.</p><p>Шерлок продолжает сердито смотреть на него и не утруждает себя ответом.</p><p>Майкрофт вздыхает, понимая, что дело безнадёжно. </p><p>− Постарайся не порвать ни одного шва, Шерлок.</p><p>***</p><p>Медсёстры регулярно сообщают ему о состоянии Джона, хотя по большей части не понимают, зачем. Майкрофт, вероятно, сообщил только старшей медсестре, что Джон − супруг Шерлока, и что Шерлок − его <i>ближайший</i> родственник и имеет медицинские полномочия.</p><p>Большинство сообщений состоят из «отдыхает с комфортом, никаких изменений пока нет». По крайней мере, одна из медсестёр, кажется, понимает, для чего нужны эти сообщения. Шерлок сможет лучше отдохнуть, несмотря на то, что она не совсем понимает, почему. Никто из них не понимает, по правде говоря. Никто этого не сделает, никто не сможет.</p><p>Он пока не способен встать с постели. Пока ещё. В первый раз, когда Шерлок пытается, он не успевает сделать даже шага. Одна из его лодыжек не выдерживает, и он оказывается на полу; позади него пищат аппараты, медсёстры бегают и кудахчут над ним, как куры, поднимают его за руки и укладывают обратно в кровать, в то время как он испепеляет взглядом всех и каждого.</p><p>Доктор приходит позже, осматривает его лодыжку, объявляет, что растяжение относительно небольшое, и говорит ему, чтобы он был более осторожен, вставая с постели в следующий раз, посмеиваясь над своей собственной неудачной шуткой. Медсестра возвращается и перевязывает ему лодыжку, и они заставляют его снова встать с постели позже в тот же день и немного пройтись с тростью.</p><p>К нему возвращаются силы. Отчасти его проблема, отчасти причина, по которой он так долго был вне всего этого, учитывая, насколько незначительны его травмы, заключается в том, что это был конец дела, и он слишком долго, почти неделю, не спал, из-за головоломки не уступал требованиям своего тела. Когда он потерял сознание во время аварии, его предательский транспорт просто воспользовался возможностью подержать его в таком состоянии некоторое время, чтобы он мог прийти в себя, причём не одним способом.</p><p>Медсестра говорит ему, что ему повезло, что он отделался незначительными порезами и ссадинами, а также ушибами, трещинами рёбер и вывихом плеча. Шерлок знает, что если ему повезёт, то, скорее всего, Джон бросится на него, когда они встретятся. На самом деле он не помнит аварию, но почти уверен, что именно это и произошло. Потому что именно это делает Джон, он бросается между опасностью и Шерлоком. Он всегда так делал, и ничто из того, что совершал Шерлок, не убеждало его, что это плохая идея.</p><p>И теперь Джон за это расплачивается.</p><p>Это так глупо, чёртово дорожное столкновение. Никто не виноват, кроме погоды и чересчур ретивых водителей.</p><p>Однако чего-то всё ещё не хватает, и Шерлок проводит много времени в первые полтора дня, избегая думать о том, что это такое, избегая так сильно, что у него начинает болеть голова от усилий не беспокоиться об этом. Отсутствие Джона в его голове пугает, и тот факт, что он не может чувствовать то, что чувствует любой из окружающих его людей из-за этого недостатка, также пугает, хотя на какое-то время это скорее облегчение, чтобы понять, что его медсестра крутит страстные романы как с мужчиной, так и с женщиной, вместо того, чтобы ощутить каждую мельчайшую деталь её мотивов и чувств по этому поводу.</p><p>Он перестаёт притворяться хорошим пациентом, а также пытаться не видеть Джона <i>прямо сейчас</i>, когда медсестра сообщает, что Джону больше не вводят лекарств, удерживающих его в бессознательном состоянии. Когда она уходит, Шерлок осторожно снимает капельницы и встаёт с кровати. Он плотно закутывается в халат (миссис Хадсон принесла ему его вчера вместе со сменой пижамы для него и Джона). Она также принесла огромный букет для Джона, буйство полевых цветов. Она сказала, что это заставляет её думать о нём, и Шерлок улыбнулся. Она не принесла ему цветов, понимая, что он не выносит подобного проявления чувств. Она улыбнулась, глядя на него сверху, прежде чем  ушла, хотя, и поцеловала его в лоб, и Шерлок отвернулся в спешке). Он украдкой оглядывает коридор в поисках медсестёр и, не обнаружив ни одной, осторожно пробирается к лифтам.</p><p>Каким-то образом Шерлоку удаётся добраться до палаты Джона, не будучи пойманным, не упав и не разорвав ни одного из своих швов.</p><p>Джон выглядит маленьким на больничной койке, подключённый к нескольким различным пищащим аппаратам и мониторам; его ресницы темнеют на фоне слишком бледных щек. Шерлок шаркающей походкой пересекает комнату и опускается на стул рядом с кроватью Джона. Кроме миссис Хадсон, к нему никто не заходил. Её букет стоит рядом с кроватью, где он увидит его, когда проснётся − если, конечно, сможет заглянуть за все мониторы. Есть ещё и другие букеты: от Грега и его команды в Ярде, от Майкрофта, от других врачей в операционной, где Джон всё ещё иногда работает. Джона все любят, и он ценит эти маленькие жесты.</p><p>− Я бы хотел, чтобы ты не настаивал на том, чтобы защищать меня такими ужасными способами, Джон, − бормочет Шерлок. Сейчас он устал, его тело всё ещё восстанавливается как после самого дела, так и после его последствий. Уже достаточно поздно, и Джона, вероятно, не будут проверять ещё несколько часов, поэтому Шерлок осторожно забирается к нему на очень узкую больничную койку и устраивается под боком. Слушая его медленное, ровное дыхание, он засыпает, ожидая, пока Джон очнётся.</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание переводчика:</p><p>Эмпати́я (греч. ἐν − «в» + греч. πάθος − «страсть», «страдание», «чувство») − осознанное сопереживание текущему эмоциональному состоянию другого человека без потери ощущения происхождения этого переживания. Соответственно эмпа́т − это человек с развитой способностью к эмпатии.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Джон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первое, что осознаёт Джон − это тишина. В голове у него зловеще тихо, нет никаких сигналов от его органов чувств, даже от особенного. По крайней мере, он об этом не знает. Он почти как в ловушке, только не чувствует себя в <i>ловушке</i>. Он чувствует себя в тепле, безопасности и довольстве. Он не уверен, как понимает, что находится в своей собственной голове, но у него всё в порядке с этим, потому что чувствует себя так безопасно, особенно когда вокруг нет никого, тепло и уютно. На краткий миг он задаётся вопросом, не должно ли его беспокоить отсутствие информации, но сейчас волнение по этому поводу кажется очень далёким.</p><p>Какое-то время он плывёт в этой тишине, потому что она спокойная и тёплая, она обнимает его, обволакивает и утешает. Здесь так мирно, так тихо. Здесь не о чем беспокоиться, не с кем иметь дело, никто не может нарушить его покой. Это не жалит, не задевает его проблемами других людей, их эмоциями и их жизнями. Ему не нужно заботиться обо всех и обо всём, и это блаженство. Такое чувство, что с его плеч свалилась огромная ответственность, тяжкий груз, и от этого ему гораздо легче спокойно плыть в своей голове.</p><p>В конце концов он замечает, что тишина понемногу отступает, как приливы и отливы.</p><p>Когда они с Гарри были маленькими, они провели неделю у моря с бабушкой. Он помнит, как был очарован приливами, как часами сидел и смотрел на волны, пытаясь определить, когда прилив повернул, когда тот изменился, каждый его маленький шаг. Он никогда этого не понимал.</p><p>Точно так же, как и в той поездке, он действительно не понимает, в какой момент что-то из-за пределов его головы снова начинает просачиваться; только то, что он медленно начинает осознавать звуки вокруг себя, что кто-то говорит с ним, всё время говорит. Так же медленно он начинает осознавать яркость света над собой и вокруг себя, а затем ощущение простыней под руками, под ногами, а затем запах. Это немного похоже на релаксацию в ванне, только всё намного, намного медленнее. Постепенно тело становится более тяжёлым, когда тишина отступает, более реальным, более твёрдым, когда звуки, запахи и свет окутывают его, заполняя и возвращая к реальности.</p><p><i>«Больница»</i>, − думает Джон.</p><p>Он открывает глаза.</p><p>Шерлок стоит рядом с ним, сжимая его руку в больших ладонях, выглядя абсолютно таким же ошарашенным, как Джон когда-либо видел его, включая тот раз в бассейне, и вся рука Джона болит.</p><p>Джон понятия не имеет, что чувствует Шерлок. Ну, это не совсем так. Он может видеть, что чувствует Шерлок, он может наблюдать это; на его лице написано беспокойство, и из-за беспокойства его глаза дикие. Несмотря на то, что они держатся за руки − Джон понимает, что его хватка такая же крепкая, как и у самого Шерлока − там больше ничего нет. Он не чувствует всё так, как обычно, будто это ему принадлежит.</p><p>Это неправильно.</p><p>После этого на какое-то время всё вокруг становится ярким и блестящим, и он теряет след Шерлока, своего окружения, всего остального.</p><p>Когда Джон снова приходит в себя, Шерлок всё ещё находится рядом с ним, выглядя испуганным, буквально шокированным. Джон думает, что доктора, должно быть, уже ушли, потому что в комнате другой свет, но он не уверен, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он впервые проснулся. Джон пытается извиняюще улыбнуться Шерлоку и видит, как тот пытается стереть с лица лишнее выражение, но в основном это ему удаётся.</p><p>Джон так устал, и у него всё болит. Ему просто хочется вернуться домой, свернуться калачиком в постели и спать столько, сколько позволит тело.</p><p>− Сядь, − хрипит Джон, потому что Шерлок выглядит так, будто вот-вот упадёт, а он по умолчанию «заботится о Шерлоке», даже когда лежит в больнице и не помнит, какой сегодня день и как он сюда попал. Его голос почти пропал, и Шерлок, вместо того чтобы послушаться, берёт стакан воды со столика рядом с кроватью и помогает ему сделать глоток.</p><p>− Спасибо, − благодарит Джон. Его голос становится немного лучше.</p><p>Шерлок кивает и садится. Стул стоит настолько близко к кровати, насколько Шерлок может сделать это, не забираясь к нему в постель. Джон думает, что, вероятно, Шерлок лежал рядом с ним в постели, пока медсёстры не поймали его и не прочитали ему лекцию о нарушениях.</p><p>Он удивлён, что Шерлок их послушал.</p><p>Майкрофт, вероятно, имел к этому какое-то отношение.</p><p>− Что случилось? − спрашивает Джон, понижая голос до шёпота, потому что у него всё ещё болит горло. На самом деле, всё ещё болит. Он уже упоминал об этом? Всё. Болит.</p><p>− Авария, − отвечает Шерлок. − Я уверен, что ты совершил нечто глупое и героическое.</p><p>− А ты не знаешь?</p><p>− Я могу сделать вывод.</p><p>Джон приподнимает бровь, и Шерлок едва заметно улыбается.</p><p>− Я думаю, что я буду сейчас спать.</p><p>− Джон...</p><p>− Позже, − говорит Джон. Они поговорят об этом позже.</p><p>Шерлок неохотно кивает. Очевидно, он хочет поговорить об этом сейчас, но уступает Джону, потому что тот не здоров. На этот раз, похоже, последнее слово остаётся за Джоном. Если бы он чувствовал себя лучше, чем сейчас, он бы кричал об этом. Он хотел бы убедиться, что все медсёстры в палате понимают, что Шерлок Холмс оставил последнее слово за Джоном Ватсоном; тот полагает, что они смогут сами догадаться, насколько это важно, просто имея дело с Шерлоком, когда он всё ещё был без сознания. Он позвонит Майкрофту, и Грегу, и миссис Хадсон, и, возможно, даже его сестре.</p><p>Но он чувствует себя ужасно, так что на данный момент он отпускает это.</p><p>− Останешься рядом?</p><p>− Конечно, Джон. Не говори глупостей.</p><p>Джон улыбается и засыпает, надеясь, что Шерлок перестанет так волноваться.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Джон снова просыпается − просыпается или приходит в себя − он знает, что предпочёл бы, чтобы всё было так же хорошо, как он знает, это бывает на самом деле. В комнате почти темно, как бывает только в больницах, и есть тёплая тяжесть на его ногах и на бёдрах, и волосы Шерлока между его пальцами, но у него всё болит со странной, интенсивной особенностью, о которой ему не хочется думать.</p><p>Джон убирает руку с головы Шерлока, и тот не реагирует, только слегка вздыхает. Значит, спит. Джон подносит руку к лицу и смотрит на неё. Его сердце бьётся в груди успокаивающе и ровно, боль исчезает из его пальцев, уходя с каждым ударом сердца. Он снова медленно проводит пальцами по волосам Шерлока, и как только касается его кожи, сразу же возникает боль. Она начинает медленно нарастать, пока его пальцы остаются в контакте с кожей Шерлока.</p><p><i>Чёрт, это не может быть хорошо</i>. Вместо этого он кладёт руку на плечо Шерлока, прикрытое футболкой и халатом, и боль не возвращается.</p><p>Он слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом. Его голова болит, как и большая часть остального тела, и он не хочет думать о том, что это значит. Он не хочет думать ни о чём из этого.</p><p>Поэтому он этого не делает. Джон позволяет всепоглощающей потребности тела восстановиться взять верх, быстро и тихо скользя обратно под воду; его рука всё ещё на плече Шерлока.</p><p>***</p><p>Врачи приходят к нему на следующее утро, и ему кажется, что половина персонала больницы в тот или иной момент находится в его палате, задавая одни и те же вопросы снова и снова, одни и те же вопросы, одни и те же слова, одни и те же заверения, уверения и банальности, и никаких реальных ответов. Никто не скажет ему, когда он сможет вернуться домой. Никто не упоминает о его особенности, и это единственное подтверждение, в котором нуждается Джон, что Майкрофт не вмешался вовремя, чтобы доставить его в одну из своих уединённых частных больниц. Обычная старая больница, на этот раз. Джон не уверен, что ему это больше нравится. Он не уверен, что такие врачи, как Стэплтон, могли бы помочь ему больше, чем обычные врачи сейчас. Он не уверен, что хочет это знать.</p><p>Джон с трудом различает врачей и медсестёр. Он видит, что они разные люди, он понимает, что они разные люди, но нет никаких эмоциональных сигналов или внутренних ароматов, которые он связывает с людьми, чтобы те помогли ему отличить их друг от друга, поэтому они сливаются. Они все кажутся ему <i>одинаковыми</i>. Они все пустые, пустые. Он ничего не чувствует от них, и это ужасно. Джон не хочет думать об этом, но оно смотрит ему прямо в лицо. Ему кажется, что он видит людей только наполовину, будто они − тени самих себя, и он не может видеть их ясно.</p><p>Он может слышать их слова, и он понимает, что за ними есть эмоции. Он знает, что это люди, обычные люди, и так почти все идут своей дорогой по жизни. Но он не может различить, что является обычной бессмысленной банальностью, которую врачи и медсестры используют, чтобы успокоить пациентов и держать их в узде, и что они на самом деле означают.</p><p>Это ужасно. Он проснулся с потерей одного из своих чувств, и он ничего не может сказать никому из них об этом. Он не может горевать о потере, он даже не может признаться в этом вслух, потому что они немедленно начнут его доставать. Всё, что он может сделать, это смотреть на Шерлока, единственного, кто кажется настоящим, смотреть и пытаться передать, как ему больно, как он чувствует, что половина его отсутствует, без его эмпатии, без Шерлока в его голове.</p><p>Шерлок всё время сидит рядом с ним, положив руку на плечо Джона. Оно болит, но Джон ничего не говорит. Он нуждается в этом, прямо сейчас. Джону нужна боль, чтобы напомнить ему, что это реальность, чтобы удержать его на земле, чтобы он присутствовал и слушал, а не исчезал в своей собственной голове, пытаясь заставить себя снова сопереживать.</p><p>Потому что он знает, что не сможет справиться с этим. Это уничтожит его.</p><p>Джон не знает, кто он такой, без его особенности.</p><p>***</p><p>Ему больно, когда кто-то прикасается к нему, но больше всего, когда это делает Шерлок.</p><p>И Шерлок постоянно прикасается к нему. Кажется, тот нуждается в утешении от этого контакта, особенно потому, что Джон не чувствует Шерлока в своей голове, и он представляет, что это идёт в обоих направлениях. После бассейна прошло много времени, и с тех пор они через многое прошли. Они ближе, чем когда-либо, и эта ментальная связь между ними − большая часть того, почему.</p><p>А теперь её нет. Джон не знает, что делать, как это исправить. Это слишком много, чтобы даже думать об этом, это оставляет его опасно близко к панике всякий раз, когда он  пытается.</p><p>Шерлок − единственный человек здесь, который кажется реальным, и Джон цепляется за него, за эту реальность. Остальные − все врачи и медсёстры, все остальные − пустые, манекены с голосами, приходящие и уходящие, дающие ему инструкции, проводящие анализы, берущие кровь, подключающие его к аппаратам и рассказывающие ему разные вещи, изрыгающие банальности и прогнозы.</p><p>Шерлок − единственный, кто чувствует его настоящим, а Джон ощущает себя маленьким и совершенно одиноким, возможно, впервые в своей жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон кажется потерянным, утонувшим в больничной койке, кажущейся лишь немного больше, чем она есть. Шерлок наблюдает, как тот молча слушает врачей и кивает; Джон, кажется, не воспринимает ничего из той информации, которую они ему дают, ни один из их прогнозов. Джон спокойно и с бóльшим терпением, чем ожидал Шерлок, подчиняется тестам, которым они хотят его подвергнуть. Но хуже всего выражение его лица − постоянное замешательство и боль. Кажется, оно никогда не уходит полностью, даже когда он спит, и Шерлок ненавидит это.</p><p>Он ненавидит, что не может помочь Джону так, как привык. Он продолжает тянуться к той связи, которая должна быть между ними, и чувствовать − не совсем ничего, но не то, что он должен чувствовать. Он ощущает себя подавленным, заторможенным, погребённым под двумя тоннами щебня. И он ничего не чувствует от Джона, а это самое главное, самое страшное. Он так привык к Джону в своей голове, что уже не помнит, каково это без него, без его постоянного присутствия и комфорта. Он не может ничего изменить, чтобы Джон снова почувствовал себя нормально. Он не может успокоить Джона, положив руку ему на затылок, как ему этого хочется. Ему едва удаётся свернуться калачиком рядом с Джоном в постели, когда он думает, что они останутся одни на несколько часов и будут наслаждаться каким-то маленьким подобием близости, к которой они оба привыкли.</p><p>Ради всего святого, они только что поженились, всего две недели назад. А теперь ещё и это. Ему следовало прислушаться к Джону. Они должны были отправиться в свадебное путешествие, а не откладывать его.</p><p>Шерлок сейчас бесполезен, совершенно беспомощен, и он ненавидит это. Это делает его несчастным и злым.</p><p>Шерлок никогда не бывает в хорошей форме, когда чувствует себя бесполезным, и он знает это так же хорошо, как и Джон. Он знает, что срывается на окружающих его людях, даже на тех, кто ему дорог (то есть на Джоне). Однако ради Джона он старается свести своё рычание на медсестёр и врачей к минимуму, независимо от того, насколько он уверен, что это заставит его почувствовать себя лучше.</p><p>Джон, должно быть, заметил, какие усилия он прилагает, потому что несколько раз поднимает бровь, как бы спрашивая «И это всё?» без слов. Шерлок даже гордится своей сдержанностью. Если улыбки, которые он начинает вытягивать из Джона, являются каким-то признаком, что это помогает, по крайней мере немного. Это даёт Джону некоторое облегчение от водоворота его собственных эмоций, с которыми тот должен иметь дело. Это возвращает некоторое подобие нормальности ситуации.</p><p>Эмпатия Джона сейчас отключена, и Шерлок знает, что тот, должно быть, напуган и чувствует себя более чем наполовину слепым. Шерлоку хочется задать ему миллион вопросов, хочется провести эксперименты (Ему <i>всегда</i> хочется провести эксперименты на Джоне. [Часто на его теле]). Ему хочется обратить свой разум на эту проблему и <i>решить</i> её. Он хочет решить проблему Джона. Он желает, чтобы Джон снова почувствовал себя самим собой, желает, чтобы Джон снова был счастлив.</p><p>А вот Джон, кажется, этого не хочет.</p><p>Скорее, Джон, кажется, не хочет обсуждать это прямо сейчас. Он не желает слышать ни планов Шерлока, ни его теорий. Шерлок не совсем понимает, почему они часто остаются одни в его палате. Она оставалась отдельной палатой даже после того, как Джон очнулся, и Шерлок поселился рядом с ним; он знает, что это дело рук Майкрофта.</p><p>Он старается не поднимать эту тему слишком часто, но она всё время вертится у него на языке. Ему хочется что-то <i>делать</i>. Шерлок не может вынести этой вынужденной праздности, этого бездействия, этого застоя.</p><p>И он видит, что Джон спорит с врачами и медсёстрами. Джон видит их, но не может удержать в голове. Он их не различает и, похоже, не в состоянии всё правильно запомнить. Поэтому Шерлок решает сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы ему помочь. Это вполне логично. Рационально. Во всяком случае, это уже кое-что.</p><p>Шерлоку всегда нравилось поражать Джона своими умозаключениями. Поэтому он начинает следить за разными врачами и медсёстрами (никто из них не имеет для него значения, кроме их способности держать Джона в плену или освободить его), и он рассказывает о них Джону. Это помогает ему удерживать свой разум от атрофии, от обращения внутрь и пожирания самого себя в течение многих часов, проведённых в бездействии в палате Джона, рядом с ним.</p><p>− Она пытается забеременеть, − замечает он про ночную сиделку. − И она считает тебя образцовым пациентом для врача. Приятно удивляет, я думаю, её общая реакция.</p><p>Джон пристально смотрит на него. Едва женщина выходит из комнаты, как Шерлок снова говорит. Он продолжает, подробно описывав её распорядок дня и любимый напиток на работе: </p><p>− Она вернётся, прежде чем ты заснёшь, она всегда проверяет тебя.</p><p>− Шерлок! − восклицает Джон.</p><p>− Что? Ты ведь помнишь, кто она, правда?</p><p>После долгих секунд пристального взгляда, будто Джон пытается силой воли заглянуть в голову Шерлока, тот вздыхает. </p><p>− Это может помочь.</p><p>Джон не выглядит довольным, но и не выглядит сердитым или разочарованным. Шерлок надеется, что это просто разочарование из-за отсутствия эмпатии, а не что-то более зловещее. Джон не допустит, чтобы это стало поводом для отъезда, не так ли? Теперь, когда Джон, возможно, сможет навсегда от него уйти?</p><p>− Хорошо. − Шерлок не высказывает вслух своих вновь возникших страхов, но всё же придвигает стул ещё на дюйм или два ближе к кровати Джона.</p><p>− Я ведь не смогу отговорить тебя дедуцировать весь персонал отделения, не так ли?</p><p>− Ни капельки, Джон. − Он пытается говорить высокомерным тоном, но не уверен, что ему это удаётся.</p><p>Джон снова вздыхает. Шерлок слегка улыбается ему и протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Ему нравится комфорт физического контакта, особенно сейчас, когда связь между ними где-то между отключённой и разорванной.</p><p>Джон вздрагивает. Он почти сразу же спохватывается, но Шерлок уже всё видит, и он отдёргивает руку. </p><p>− Ты что-то недоговариваешь, Джон.</p><p>− Мы поговорим об этом позже, Шерлок.</p><p>− Мы поговорим об этом сейчас, Джон, − настаивает Шерлок.</p><p>Джон пристально на него смотрит. Шерлок смотрит в ответ, желая, чтобы Джон отвёл взгляд, желая, чтобы тот отвернулся первым. Но Джон этого не делает.</p><p>− Нет. Не будем говорить.</p><p>Шерлок вздыхает, складывает руки на коленях и пристально смотрит на них. </p><p>− Не отгораживайся от меня, Джон. Пожалуйста, − его голос звучит мягко, как это всегда бывает, когда ему приходится озвучивать подобные вещи, вещи, которые носят эмоциональный характер.</p><p>Джон, по крайней мере, выглядит огорчённым. </p><p>− Я просто... я не могу сейчас, Шерлок. Я пока не могу в это поверить. Ты понимаешь?</p><p>Шерлок молча смотрит на него. Он может видеть, что Джон борется и боится, но это не значит, что тот должен справляться со всем в одиночку. Вот почему Шерлок здесь. Это ведь одно из привилегий, что они вместе, не так ли?</p><p>− Мы можем обсудить это позже, − уступает Шерлок. Но ему это совсем не нравится. Ему больно, ему кажется, что Джон отгораживается от него, держит на расстоянии, как никогда раньше. Джон знает, что Шерлок поможет ему во всём, в чём он нуждается, не так ли? Он должен быть в курсе, они уже говорили об этом раньше. Они согласились поговорить обо всём, хотя это было тяжело для них обоих.</p><p>Примерно через два дня после того, как Джон приходит в сознание, через день после того, как медсестра бросила попытки заставить Шерлока запомнить последние наставления и инструкции и просто доставила документы о выписке в палату Джона, он начинает получать сообщения. Первое − от Лестрейда.</p><p><i>«Как поживает Джон? Скажи ему, что мы все рады, что он жив. ГЛ»</i>.</p><p>Шерлок отрывается от cмс и смотрит на Джона. </p><p>− Почему Лестрейд пишет мне, чтобы я тебе всё рассказал?</p><p>Джон закатывает глаза. </p><p>− Потому что я в больнице, Шерлок. И потому что тебе хирургически пересадили телефон на руку, так что он знает, что ты получишь сообщение и передашь его мне. Что он сказал?</p><p>− Он говорит «Скажи ему, что мы все рады, что он жив», и спрашивает о твоём здоровье. − Шерлок хмуро смотрит на свой телефон, но когда он снова поднимает голову, Джон улыбается, совсем чуть-чуть.</p><p>− Передай ему, что я сказал «спасибо», и всё будет хорошо, как только меня отпустят домой и я лягу спать в своей постели. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Джон, кажется, счастлив, что кто-то ещё беспокоится о нём, поэтому Шерлок слушается, хотя ненавидит быть посыльным. Он обещает приобрести новый телефон для Джона как можно скорее.</p><p>Следующее сообщение, которое приходит через несколько часов, нарушая сон Джона и Шерлока во время передачи Конни Принс, которую повторяют по телевизору, от Майкрофта, и Шерлок стонет.</p><p>Джон сонно хихикает и моргает. </p><p>− Майкрофт. Что он говорит?</p><p>Шерлок ворчит, но открывает сообщение, вместо того чтобы удалить его, как он хочет. В конце концов, оно, наверное, для Джона. Майкрофт посылает его Шерлоку только из-за дополнительного бонуса − раздражения. И, возможно, потому, что телефон Джона разбился во время аварии.</p><p>− Он говорит, что тебя должны скоро выписать, так как врачи не смогли найти у тебя никаких других проблем, и у тебя нет черепно-мозговых травм, это было в основном сотрясение мозга. Только он сказал это в своей обычной напыщенной болтливой манере. − Шерлок удаляет сообщение и бросает телефон на кровать рядом с Джоном.</p><p>Джон улыбается ему. </p><p>− Они отпустят меня, когда отпустят, Шерлок. Если хочешь, можешь идти домой. Я бы не возражал.</p><p>В его голосе слышится неуверенность, лёгкая заминка, и Шерлок это слышит. Джон не хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое, но и признаваться в этом тоже не желает. Он не хочет просить о помощи, хотя и нуждается в ней.</p><p>− Нет, я останусь, Джон. − Шерлок говорит это небрежно, будто это не имеет большого значения, будто Джон, вероятно, не чувствует огромного облегчения от этого.</p><p>Джон еле заметно ему улыбается.</p><p>Шерлок знает, что это будет тяжело для них обоих, что будет трудно для них пройти через всё это. Но он собирается сделать всё возможное, чтобы решить эту загадку, помочь Джону, помочь им обоим справиться со всем этим, чтобы всё вернулось на круги своя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон действительно ненавидит находиться в больнице. По-настоящему, как немногое в жизни. В течение нескольких минут, когда он позволяет себе это, эта ненависть горит в нём ярко и жарко, и ему тепло. После этого она обычно вырывается наружу, и он снова остаётся обессиленным; упав обратно на неудобную больничную койку, он позволяет усталости одолеть его. Он так легко устаёт прямо сейчас, и знает почему, но он всё ещё ненавидит это, ненавидит хрупкость своего собственного тела.</p><p>У него слишком много плохих воспоминаний, связанных с больницами − что иронично для врача − начиная с того времени, когда его бабушка лежала в больнице, а затем в хосписе, в конце своей жизни, переходя к собственному худшему моменту, когда он оправлялся от ранения в Афганистане, и заканчивая нахождением рядом с Шерлоком в той частной больнице, в ожидании, когда тот очнётся после инцидента у бассейна. До некоторой степени он считает своё пребывание в Баскервиле тоже временем, проведённым в больнице. Это не было больницей как таковой, но временами казалось, что это так. Большую часть времени. Во всяком случае, пока не появился Шерлок. Она была более клинической, чем большинство больниц, но всё же своего рода учреждением. Чем дальше он уходит от своего времени, проведённого там, тем больше его беспокоит, что он сделал это. Тем больше странное увлечение Стэплтона им раздражает его.</p><p>Джон не может чувствовать ничего, кроме своих собственных эмоций, и он не хочет иметь дело с ними в данный конкретный момент. Он не помнит времени, когда эмоций других людей не было в его голове, и он чувствует себя слепым, неосведомлённым обо всем, что происходит вокруг него, как никогда раньше. Его бабушка говорила ему, один или два раза, ближе к концу, когда пыталась передать ему всю свою мудрость − а та была значительной − она сказала ему, что он проявил себя даже раньше, чем его мать, что он был эмпатом с пугающе юного возраста, и как трудно было ей и его матери иметь с этим дело.</p><p>Джон действительно хочет домой. Он не чувствует, что даже этого слишком много, чтобы об этом просить, после первых двух дней, когда его догнал сон, и дыхание стало легче, когда он не устал просто сидеть в постели. Этого не должно быть слишком много, чтобы просить вообще. Он видел все результаты своих анализов. Если не считать искусственной комы и небольшого отёка мозга − но, ничего страшного, правда − он в порядке.</p><p>Ну, кроме этих двух вещей, вывихнутого запястья, синяков по всей левой стороне тела и сломанных рёбер, которые почти идеально отражаются у Шерлока, он в порядке.</p><p>Ничего особенного, правда.</p><p>Он просто хочет домой.</p><p>Он хочет вернуться домой и спать в своей постели, и бегать за Шерлоком, и решать дела вместе, и вернуться к своей жизни, к своей настоящей жизни.</p><p>Ничто здесь не кажется реальным.</p><p>Джон не чувствует себя реальным.</p><p>Единственная реальная вещь − это Шерлок, и он цепляется за него так сильно, как только может. Что не так уж и много, поскольку прикосновение к Шерлоку прямо сейчас причиняет ему боль.</p><p>Он так и не смог заставить себя признаться Шерлоку, что его прикосновения причиняют ему боль прямо сейчас. Он не хочет видеть взгляд Шерлока, когда признается в этом. Он не хочет знать, что чувствует Шерлок, хотя и уверен, что уже знает, потому что чувствует то же самое. Он знает, что неспособность ощущать всё это с Шерлоком не остановит его от данного чувства, не в этом случае. Джон слишком хорошо знает Шерлока, они были вместе слишком долго, они были связаны слишком долго. Он знает, что это знание сделает с ним.</p><p>Шерлоку это не понравится. Это опустошит его, знать, что когда он касается Джона, когда Джон касается его, это причиняет ему боль, начиная с того участка кожи, который касается Шерлока, и излучаясь оттуда.</p><p>Боль начинается медленнее, когда между ними есть барьер, рубашка или две. Но в конце концов она всё равно приходит и распространяется по телу Джона, и хотя это более медленный процесс, тот продолжает излучаться наружу и постепенно ухудшается.</p><p>Джон не может этого вынести. Всё, чего он на самом деле хочет − это завернуться в Шерлока, в свою пару, в своего мужа и переждать эту странность, дождаться, пока к нему вернётся эмпатия, дождаться, когда всё вернется на круги своя.</p><p>Но он не может.</p><p>Они должны были отправиться в свадебное путешествие. Они могли быть на острове где-нибудь в Средиземном море. Или хотя бы в Сассексе.</p><p>Он не хочет думать о том, что будет делать, если его особенность никогда не вернётся. Более того, он не хочет думать о том, что это будет значить для него и Шерлока, если они больше не смогут прикасаться друг к другу.</p><p>Это уничтожит его. Это <i>их</i> уничтожит.</p><p>Интересно, догадался ли об этом Шерлок? Джон знает, что Шерлок видел, как он вздрогнул, в тот первый раз. Он умудряется не делать этого снова, но Джон знает, что это, должно быть, больно, и он чувствует себя ужасно, что не мог остановиться; тупая боль глубоко в груди, которую он, кажется, не может прогнать. Потому что он знает, что Шерлок нуждается в нём прямо сейчас. Нуждается в том, чтобы он был сильным, и нуждается в комфорте быть рядом с Джоном.</p><p>Джону тоже нужно, чтобы Шерлок был рядом, ему нужно утешение в присутствии Шерлока, в его голове и в его сердце, и он не хочет довольствоваться только своим физическим присутствием.</p><p>Он чувствует отсутствие Шерлока, как дыру в своём теле. Даже помимо боли, которая возникает, когда они соприкасаются, он чувствует это отсутствие в своей голове, во всём теле, глубоко в костях. Всё в нём тоскует по Шерлоку, тоскует по его присутствию, по его колючим эмоциям, по его рациональности, по жужжанию пчёл, которое никогда по-настоящему не исчезало. Он скучает по жужжанию пчёл.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Джон просыпается после дневного сна, Шерлок и Майкрофт сидят по разные стороны его кровати и смотрят друг на друга. Идёт какой-то безмолвный разговор, в который Джон не посвящён.<p>Да он и не хочет, по правде говоря. Всё его тело болит, в голове пустота, и ему не хочется иметь дело со старшим Холмсом и его самодержавными методами. Присутствие Майкрофта не сулит ничего хорошего для его шансов вернуться домой раньше, а не позже, и он не хочет иметь дело ни с чем из этого прямо сейчас.</p><p>Шерлок замечает, что он проснулся, первым, и прерывает зрительный контакт с братом, глядя на Джона сверху вниз, а затем садится рядом с ним, придвигая стул как можно ближе к кровати и положив свою руку рядом с рукой Джона поверх одеяла.</p><p>− Очень мило, что ты зашёл, Майкрофт, а теперь, пожалуйста, уходи, − говорит Шерлок с решительным видом. Он отводит взгляд от брата, полностью игнорируя его.</p><p>Джон фыркает почти одновременно с Майкрофтом и удивлённо смотрит на него. Майкрофт надменно приподнимает изящную бровь и садится на стул, который волшебным образом возник с его стороны кровати. Стул, которого не было до того, как он заснул.</p><p>Шерлок пристально смотрит на них обоих, а затем на мгновение хмурится, прежде чем на его лице появляется надутое выражение. Джон перегибается через боковины кровати, чтобы похлопать Шерлока по плечу, но тот убирает свою руку из-под одеяла рядом с ним и скрещивает руки на груди. Джон только улыбается ему, а затем обращает своё внимание на Майкрофта.</p><p>− И вообще, зачем ты здесь? То есть, конечно, спасибо, что пришёл, но зачем?</p><p>Майкрофт натянуто, неловко ему улыбается. </p><p>− Грегори просил передать тебе пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.</p><p>Джон поднимает брови. </p><p>− Я получил сообщение, которое он послал Шерлоку.</p><p>− Он не был уверен, что Шерлок передал ему свои чувства.</p><p>Джон поворачивается и сердито смотрит на Шерлока. </p><p>− Ты должен был ответить ему смс-кой.</p><p>− Я действительно <i>ответил</i> ему.</p><p>Майкрофт только самодовольно смотрит на своего младшего брата. Шерлок издаёт звук крайнего отвращения.</p><p>Джон вздыхает. Ему просто нравится быть между двумя братьями Холмс, когда они придираются друг к другу. То есть всегда.</p><p>− Я тоже хотел кое-что обсудить с тобой, Джон.</p><p><i>«Ох, это не звучит зловеще»</i>, − думает Джон. </p><p>− А?</p><p>− Я понимаю, что у тебя есть... трудности, в настоящее время, с твоими... другими чувствами?</p><p>Джон сдержанно кивает. Ему уже не нравится, к чему всё идёт.</p><p>− Могу я предложить...</p><p>− Забудь об этом, Майкрофт, − шипит Шерлок. − Сегодня его должны выписать.</p><p>− Я только хотел сказать...</p><p>− Ты только хочешь снова наложить на него свои грязные лапы!</p><p>Джон снова тянется к Шерлоку, желая успокоить его, прежде чем весь медперсонал соберётся в палате. Положив руку ему на плечо, Джон через несколько секунд чувствует боль во всей руке, но Шерлок немного успокаивается. Достаточно, чтобы он мог откинуться на спинку стула и снова скрестить руки на груди.</p><p>− Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея прямо сейчас, Майкрофт, − говорит Джон вместо извинения. − Я действительно хочу домой.</p><p>− Но ты даже не представляешь, что это такое.</p><p>− И твои врачи не смогут сказать мне больше, чем я могу сказать сам, не так ли? Даже Стэплтон.</p><p>− Они могут.</p><p>− Нет, Майкрофт. − Джон говорит это мягко, потому что даже если не чувствует этого, он знает, что Майкрофт очарован его особенностью, желает её проанализировать и разочарован, что с его желаниями не соглашаются.</p><p>Майкрофт вздыхает, будто знает, что так и будет, но всё равно должен был попытаться. </p><p>− Доктор Стэплтон с удовольствием проследит за тобой, Джон. Хотя она уехала в отпуск на несколько недель, так что это всё равно была бы не она. − Он делает пренебрежительный жест. − Я сообщу Грегори, что ты хорошо поправляешься, хорошо?</p><p>Джон кивает. </p><p>− Пожалуйста.</p><p>Майкрофт кивает в ответ и встаёт, взяв в руки пальто и зонтик. </p><p>− До скорой встречи, Джон, Шерлок.</p><p>После ухода брата Шерлок немного разжимает кулаки. </p><p>− Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался туда, Джон.</p><p>− Не волнуйся, Шерлок. Вероятность того, что это произойдёт, очень мала.</p><p>Шерлок, кажется, немного расслабляется от такого заверения, и Джон уже не в первый раз за этот день желает, чтобы между ними всё было нормально. Чтобы он мог чувствовать Шерлока в своей голове, мог мысленно дотянуться до него. Ему невероятно неуютно от того, как обстоят дела сейчас; он не знает, что кто-то чувствует, он не может читать людей. Наверное, всё было бы в порядке, или, по крайней мере, не так страшно, как сейчас, если бы он мог хотя бы связаться с Шерлоком.</p><p>Но у него нет даже этого, и это может быть худшей пыткой, которую он может себе представить прямо сейчас.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шерлок ведёт много записей о своих делах, и иногда те, возможно, отклоняются в сторону, чтобы можно было выбросить из головы несколько лишних мыслей − но никогда не называйте это дневником, потому что он − Шерлок Холмс, и он не занимается такой чрезмерно эмоциональной тратой времени.</p><p>Но есть мысли, которые он не может выбросить из головы, и которые кружатся, как вихрь, засасывая его разум в водоворот, из-за чего невозможно разобраться в происходящем, начиная с пробуждения в больнице. С тех пор как обнаружил, что Джон в офф-лайне. С тех пор как Джон тихо объяснил ему, что каждый раз, когда он к нему прикасается, это на самом деле причиняет ему физическую боль, боль, которая распространяется тем дальше, чем дольше они соприкасаются, и не может ли Шерлок попытаться свести это к минимуму? Хотя бы сейчас. До тех пор, пока они со всем не разберутся. Джон выглядел больным, зелёным, когда просил его об этом. Он не мог смотреть ему в глаза. Безуспешно потянувшись к Шерлоку, Джон замер, потянулся ещё, ещё и ещё, пока Шерлок не схватил его за руку, просто чтобы остановить его судороги.</p><p>И Джон поморщился. Он встретился с ним взглядом, и Шерлок это заметил. Он увидел боль, которую чувствовал Джон, увидел ужас и беспокойство. Он увидел всё, что Джон не произнёс вслух.</p><p>После этого Шерлок отправился на долгую прогулку. Уйдя из больницы, он долго шёл, не зная, куда идти, хотя всегда точно знал, где находился. Он свернул в какие-то старые, знакомые кварталы, старые притоны.</p><p>Он чуть было не заехал куда-то и не купил себе смешное количество кокаина на обратном пути в больницу. Это было ужасно заманчиво, просто сделать так, чтобы ничего не болело так сильно какое-то время. Искушение будет всегда.</p><p>Он не сдался. Он этим гордился.</p><p>Судя по взгляду, который бросил на него Джон, когда он вернулся поздно вечером, тот подумал, что тоже мог бы им гордиться. Он не уверен, как Джон узнал, о чём он думал без их связи, но тот понял. Возможно, он усвоил даже больше методов Шерлока, чем сам Шерлок, и сумел это сделать.</p><p>Он не спал всю ночь с тех пор, как выписали Джона. (Пока Джон лежал в больнице, он тоже толком не высыпался.)</p><p>У него не было полноценного ночного отдыха по <i>его личным стандартам</i> с тех пор, как Джон выписали (он, вероятно, никогда не имел полноценного ночного отдыха по стандартам Джона). А это значит, что он спал меньше трёх часов в сутки. А это плохо, судя по тому, как Джон хмурится на него после того, как настаивал, чтобы Шерлок сказал ему, сколько спал за последние несколько дней.</p><p>Шерлок не может перестать думать. Он не может удержать свои мысли от того, чтобы те кружили и кружили, всё более тесными кругами, вокруг насущной проблемы. Вихрь закручивается всё быстрее, и он, кажется, не может переключить свои мысли ни на что другое, ни на работу, ни на эксперименты, ни на что.</p><p>Эти мысли жгут его мозг до тех пор, пока ему не хочется рвать на себе волосы от отчаяния.</p><p>Поэтому он записывает свои мысли в надежде, что это поможет. Он делает это под покровом темноты, чтобы Джон не подумал, что это нечто такое, что нужно поощрять или делить между ними. Джон − писатель, а Шерлок делает это только для того, чтобы выкачать мысли из своей головы, когда те становятся слишком тяжёлыми, чтобы их можно было вынести, когда они отказываются быть классифицированными и отсортированными, когда они вращаются слишком быстро, чтобы он мог схватить и отфильтровать их на соответствующие места в своих Чертогах разума.</p><p>У него есть блокнот (или три), посвящённый его заметкам о Джоне, и он записывает эти мысли туда, потому что они имеют отношение к Джону, а также к Джону и Шерлоку как к единому целому. Что касается их связи, этой ментальной связи между ними.</p><p>И только когда он оглядывается на эти записи позже, просматривая их, чтобы убедиться, что они точно передают его мысли − потому что нет смысла думать, если нельзя быть точным, и ещё меньше смысла записывать свои мысли, если запись не точна − он понимает, что записал эти мысли, как список, записал их, будто разговаривал с Джоном.</p><p>Он не может говорить такие вещи Джону. У Джона и без того хватает забот, учитывая то, что тот всё ещё чувствует, что ему не хватает эмпатии, и то, что его особенность, похоже, перегружена.</p><p>Шерлок не может себе представить, что сейчас чувствует Джон.</p><p>Он это ненавидит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон плохо спит.</p><p>Он и раньше не очень хорошо спал, но сейчас, когда он пытается оправиться от травмы, всё становится ещё хуже, чем обычно. Его тело большую часть дня напоминает ему, как оно хрупко, как истощено и как сильно всё болит.</p><p>Его сон не кажется спокойным. Не похоже, что он вообще выздоравливает; кажется, что он всё больше и больше отдаляется от выздоровления.</p><p>Джон и так не очень хорошо спит, когда его нет рядом с ним в постели. Шерлок знает это уже некоторое время. Они оба это знают. Они пришли к компромиссу по этому вопросу. Шерлоку не обязательно спать, когда Джон спит, но он старается проводить большую часть ночи, когда тот нуждается в нём, в их постели. Шерлок размышляет или планирует эксперименты. Он пишет заметки о делах или читает.</p><p>Не раз это приводило к тому, что Джона будили в предрассветные часы, когда Шерлок достигал успешного решения головоломки и тащил Джона с собой, чтобы задержать преступника. Или найти несколько свиных ног, в одном деле.</p><p>Это делает Джона счастливым. Во всяком случае, так оно и было раньше.</p><p>Шерлок не принимал новых клиентов с тех пор, как они вернулись из больницы, и он явно нервничает из-за длительного простоя. Ну, для Шерлока − простоя. До сих пор он избегал впадать в мрачное настроение, но Джон подозревает, что это потому, что он был занят попытками решить его проблему.</p><p>У Джона не хватает духу сказать ему, что это, скорее всего, вопрос времени, и ожидания, и позволения его телу и мозгу исцелиться. Шерлок так решительно настроен найти правильное сочетание отдыха и правильного питания − уделяя этому больше внимания, чем Джон когда-либо видел, чтобы тот уделял еде. Джон не может заставить себя отказаться от своих теорий. Он не может заставить себя сказать Шерлоку, что сотрясение мозга и гематомы делают с мозгом, и что ему просто нужно немного расслабиться, и ради всего хорошего и правильного в мире, убедиться, что он не получит снова удар по голове в ближайшее время.</p><p>Но существует ещё вероятность, что это навсегда. Ему не хочется так думать, хотя иногда это подкрадывается к нему, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает. Шерлок, похоже, вообще отказывается думать о такой возможности, с той целеустремлённостью, с какой берётся за любую задачу, которую считает достаточно важной.</p><p>Джон плохо спит без него рядом с ним в постели, но прямо сейчас Шерлок не может прикоснуться к нему, не причинив боли.</p><p>А Шерлок имеет склонность цепляться за него во сне, когда действительно спит.</p><p>По правде говоря, они оба так делают. Они привыкли друг к другу, к теплу другого тела, лежащего рядом в постели. Они привыкли прижиматься друг к другу, обхватив друг друга руками и ногами. Ещё до того, как между ними возникли физические отношения, до того, как те стали ментально-сексуальными, они, как правило, цеплялись друг за друга во сне.</p><p>Им почти не удалось избежать этого во сне, теперь, когда Джона нельзя трогать.</p><p>В первую ночь они легли спать как обычно. Джон дремал, едва держа глаза открытыми. Он даже не думал об этом, он просто хотел спать, и он хотел, чтобы Шерлок был рядом с ним.</p><p>− Я буду бодрствовать, − заверил его Шерлок. − Всё будет хорошо, Джон.</p><p>Шерлок абсолютно уверен в себе. Джон обычно находит это милым.</p><p>Не так уж много времени проходит, прежде чем Джон просыпается посреди ночи с Шерлоком, прижатым к нему, и искрами боли, исходящими из каждой точки контакта кожи с кожей. Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы разбудить Шерлока. К тому времени, как ему это удалось, он был почти в слезах и задыхался, а мозг почти побелел от боли.</p><p>Ни один из них не спит всю оставшуюся ночь. Джон сворачивается калачиком на своей стороне кровати, так близко к краю, как только может, оставаясь в постели, свернувшись так плотно, как только может, и дрожит, когда боль медленно исчезает. Джон чувствовал Шерлока на другой стороне кровати, излучающего чувство вины и сожаления так сильно, что он мог чувствовать это даже без его особенностей в рабочем состоянии. В конце концов Джон снова задремал, только для того, чтобы просыпаться каждый раз, когда Шерлок шевелился, даже немного, в ужасе от того, что его снова коснутся.</p><p>***</p><p>Преисполненные решимости, они повторяют попытку на следующую ночь. Если бы его спросили, Джон едва ли смог бы рассказать, что он делал в тот день, что ел. Он знает, что не выходил из квартиры. Он даже не уверен, что успел принять душ, ему кажется, что всё, что он делает, от движений до размышлений, делается в лучшем случае вполсилы. В худшем случае он вообще не двигается, и мир просто течёт мимо него, едва замеченный; он будто ничего не видит и не слышит. Всё проходит мимо него, пока он сидит в гостиной, пытаясь удержать голову в настоящем.</p><p>В ту ночь Джон складывает все подушки в квартире между ними, чтобы попытаться удержать их на расстоянии друг от друга.</p><p>Это тоже не работает.</p><p>Шерлок, кажется, готов рвать на себе волосы от отчаяния, и это после всего лишь двух ночей.</p><p>Но они продолжают пытаться. Шерлок ёрзает во всевозможных странных конфигурациях, пытаясь остаться в постели с Джоном и всё же быть достаточно далеко, чтобы не потянуться к Джону, достаточно далеко, чтобы не добраться до кожи Джона.</p><p>Это вроде как работает, хотя в основном потому, что Шерлок вообще не может заснуть.</p><p>В конце концов они натыкаются на идею использовать отдельные одеяла. Это кажется простым, почему ни один из них не подумал об этом раньше?</p><p>Шерлок настаивает, чтобы Джон лёг спать как обычно, и что он скоро присоединится к нему. Джон неохотно соглашается, несмотря на то, что устал и голова у него раскалывается. Ему не нравится, что Шерлок так много для него делает, тем более что он тоже восстанавливается после травм.</p><p>В данный момент у него просто нет сил спорить. Поэтому Джон ложится спать, переодевается в старые футболку и пижамные штаны и забирается под одеяло. Он уже почти засыпает, когда в комнату заходит Шерлок, держа в руках простыни и одеяло с кровати Джона. Джон смотрит сквозь всё более и более продолжительные моргания, как Шерлок бросает их на свою сторону кровати, переодевается в пижаму, а затем осторожно заворачивается в одеяло и плюхается на кровать.</p><p>Шерлоку приходится немного поёрзать, чтобы устроиться поудобней, но в конце концов ему это удаётся.</p><p>− Спокойной ночи, Джон, − слышит Джон его голос.</p><p>− Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, − шепчет он в ответ. А может быть, он только так думает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Примерно через неделю Шерлок просыпается на полу их спальни. Он совершенно не помнит, как оказался на полу. И не он понимает, то ли скатился с кровати и каким-то образом заснул на полу, то ли просто отказался от попыток спать рядом с Джоном, не дотрагиваясь до него.</p><p>Ни одна часть его тела не протестует против пребывания на полу, кроме лёгкой боли в бедре, упирающемся в половицы сквозь слои простыней и одеяла. Под его голову сбоку втиснута подушка.</p><p>Может быть, он заснул прямо на полу. Может быть, он скатился с кровати, и вместо того, чтобы разбудить его, Джон просто встал и дал ему подушку. Может быть, он скатился с кровати, проснулся и просто всё забыл из-за того, что снова заснул.</p><p>Шерлок остаётся на полу ещё несколько минут, собираясь с силами, чтобы встретить новый день.</p><p>Всё неправильно.</p><p>Джон по-прежнему не способен к эмпатии. Шерлок начинает каждый день с того, что ищет связь, которая должна быть у него в голове. Она должен быть там, и она должна гудеть между ними. Он должен знать, не задумываясь, где Джон, и как тот себя чувствует; он должен быть в состоянии сказать, что это будет за день для них, прежде чем откроет глаза.</p><p>Он это ненавидит.</p><p>Он ненавидит то, как сильно скучает по Джону в своей голове. Он ненавидит то, что всё кажется не в порядке, не сбалансировано и невероятно неправильно без Джона в его голове. Неправильно не быть в голове Джона.</p><p>В тех редких случаях, когда он заходит достаточно далеко в свою голову, за пределы Чертогов разума, в безопасное место, которое Джон помог ему построить, он находит его неизменным. Квартира всё ещё там. Со стен всё ещё капает мёд, и те всё ещё покрыты сотами. Вокруг всё ещё жужжат пчёлы, и повсюду цветы.</p><p>Их всё ещё треплет неощутимый ветерок.</p><p>Всё то же самое.</p><p>Но дверь закрыта. Дверь, которая впускает его в голову Джона, дверь, которая открывается в поле, полное пшеницы, полное песка, с огромным дубом и каменной стеной, закрыта. И как он ни старался, Шерлок не мог заставить её открыться.</p><p>Шерлок на всякий случай пинает дверь ногой. Несколько раз.</p><p>Это не заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше. Поэтому он отступает и старается не думать об этом, о том, что это может значить.</p><p>Джон постоянно твердит ему, что на это нужно время. Нужно быть терпеливым.</p><p>Джону следовало бы знать лучше. Улыбка, с которой тот обычно спрашивает Шерлока о его терпении, говорит ему, что он знает лучше. Но он всё равно спрашивает, потому что знает, что у них действительно нет выбора.</p><p>Шерлок знает, что у них нет выбора. И это он тоже ненавидит.</p><p>В эти дни Шерлок многое ненавидит. Его ненависть отнимает у него много времени и много энергии.</p><p>Долгая скованность в руке и медленное заживление рёбер отнимают у него много времени и сил.</p><p>Ему до смерти скучно.</p><p>***</p><p>Они отправляются на прогулку. Это идея Джона, но Шерлок с готовностью соглашается. Последние несколько дней Джон нервничает и всё же не решается выйти из квартиры, по крайней мере, один. Однако сейчас он, кажется, очень хочет это сделать, очень хочет выбраться на улицу.</p><p>Они одеваются и выходят из квартиры, направляясь через улицу в Риджентс-парк, где меньше людей, которые толкают и пихают Джона, причиняя ему боль. Но там меньше туристов, чем если бы они шли по Бейкер-стрит. Это вполне устраивает Шерлока; вокруг достаточно людей, чтобы всё это было хотя бы немного интересным, и он развлекает их обоих некоторое время, пока они прогуливаются, юмористическими и возмутительными выводами, даже умудряясь вызвать улыбки и несколько смешков у Джона, который в остальном остаётся стойко пустым.</p><p>Шерлок знает, что за этой пустотой скрывается меланхолия. Джон делает всё возможное, чтобы продолжать двигаться вперёд, идти вперёд.</p><p>Но он знает, что Джон не может сделать это в одиночку. И он знает, что может помочь.</p><p>Если бы только Джон позволил ему. Если бы только Джон мог <i>поговорить</i> с ним, впустить его. Сказать <i>что-нибудь</i> об этом. Что-нибудь. Два слова. «Шерлок, помоги».</p><p>Вот и всё, что для этого нужно.</p><p>***</p><p>С другой стороны двери, ведущей в спальню, доносятся низкие голоса. Шерлок выпутывается из своего одеяльного кокона и с трудом поднимается на ноги. Опять он спал на полу. У него болит лодыжка. Он не делает упражнений на растяжку, которые Джон хочет, чтобы он делал, и он почти уверен, что его подвздошно-большеберцовый тракт(1) постепенно немеет с каждым днём.</p><p>Шерлок это ненавидит.</p><p>Он даже не потрудился одеться. Любой, кто пришел бы навестить Джона, возможно, за исключением Гарри − но когда она вообще беспокоится? − уже видели Шерлока в пижаме. Скорее всего, это просто миссис Хадсон суетится, а Шерлока она видела гораздо чаще.</p><p>Он бродит по кухне, зевая и останавливаясь, чтобы выпить кружку кофе, так как на столе стоит кофейник со свежим кофе, и ещё достаточно рано, чтобы тот был вполне свежим.</p><p>Лестрейд и Джон сидят в гостиной. Джон одет, но на нём нет обуви. Шерлок чувствует боль где-то в глубине груди, когда видит Джона без обуви, будто тот знает, что его не вытащат из квартиры в любой момент в ближайшее время.</p><p>− Привет, − говорит ему Джон с улыбкой, поднимая голову. − Грег принёс тебе несколько нераскрытых дел, подумал, что это тебя подбодрит.</p><p>Шерлок чувствует, как его лицо искажает какое-то выражение, но он не может сказать, что это. Однако Джон снова улыбается, а Лестрейд хихикает, так что всё должно быть не так уж плохо.</p><p>− Как бы то ни было, мне пора в Ярд, − говорит Лестрейд, вставая и слегка потягиваясь. − Напиши мне, если что-нибудь из этого поймёшь, Шерлок, ладно?</p><p>Шерлок хмыкает и подходит к стопке папок на столе напарника, падает на стул и придвигает их к себе.</p><p>− Мы идём завтра, Джон?</p><p>− Господи, да, − слышит Шерлок его ответ. Он звучит... взволнованно. Шерлок это терпеть не может. Он быстро поднимает глаза и видит, как Лестрейд похлопывает Джона по плечу с лёгким намёком на неловкость. Шерлок ненавидит и это. Другие люди могут дотронуться до Джона, и он не вздрогнет от боли, но только не Шерлок. Не тот человек, которому нужно прикоснуться к нему, и который страдает от боли разлуки с ним. Он что-то ворчит себе под нос, когда снова обращает внимание на лежащие перед ним папки. Любое отвлечение в шторм.</p><p>В какой-то момент Лестрейд уходит; Шерлок этого не замечает, потому что просматривает дела. Большинство из них кажутся совершенно простыми на первый взгляд, но это что-то. Это что-то, что удерживает его мозг от полной атрофии, или от того, чтобы не уколоться из-за отсутствующей эмпатии Джона.</p><p>Это лучше, чем думать о своём гневе или о других, более мрачных вещах, которые он чувствует и о которых не хочет думать.</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание переводчика:</p><p>1) − Подвздошно-большеберцовый тракт (англ. IT Band syndrome) − или синдром подвздошно-большеберцового тракта (ПБТ) достаточно распространённая, но от того не менее загадочная травма (по некоторым данным до 8-10% всех беговых травм, специалисты расходятся в причинах её возникновения).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джону требуется много времени, чтобы проснуться.</p><p>По коже бегут мурашки, и он не может говорить из-за комка в горле. На его лице мокрые следы от слёз, хотя ему кажется, что он плакал во сне.</p><p>С трудом приняв сидячее положение, он наклоняется вперёд и пытается дышать, закрыв лицо руками и упершись локтями в колени.</p><p>В комнате и квартире темно. Подобное происходит только в особенно тёмные ночи; или же то, как всё это заставляет его чувствовать себя, делает ночь особенно тёмной. В любом случае, Джон содрогается от воспоминаний о сне, от того, что чувствовал всё это время, до дурноты ощущая любовь и обожание.</p><p>Проснувшись, он понимает, что это неправильно, но он чувствовал себя прямо в середине этого. Это казалось самой правильной вещью в его жизни, и это заставляло его желудок сжиматься, а голову кружиться.</p><p>Через несколько минут позади него раздаётся какой-то звук, и Джон вскакивает на ноги, и оборачивается, чтобы увидеть взъерошенную голову Шерлока, выглядывающую из-за края кровати. Его лёгкие, кажется, просто перестают работать, дышать становится очень трудно.</p><p>− Я всё время просыпаюсь на полу, − ворчит Шерлок. − Почему я просыпаюсь на полу?</p><p>Джон несколько минут не может говорить. Он больше ничего не слышит за стуком собственного сердца, из-за того, как был поражён, услышав голос Шерлока.</p><p>Шерлока не было там, в его сне. Всё было так, будто тот никогда не существовал. Единственными людьми в мире были Джон и Себастьян Моран.</p><p>− Джон? Что случилось?</p><p>Джон видит, как вздымается его грудь, когда он изо всех сил пытается не впасть в гипервентиляцию, как Шерлок вырывается из своего кокона одеял и делает два шага по кровати, останавливаясь, чтобы не заключить его в объятия. Они оба замечают пропасть между ними, ту, которая должна остаться между ними, и оба хмурятся.</p><p>− Дыши глубже, − просит Шерлок.</p><p>Тупая боль расцветает, когда Шерлок хватает его за плечи, разворачивает и толкает на край кровати.</p><p>− Опусти голову, Джон. Дыши, ради всего святого.</p><p>Джон пытается вздохнуть. Он пытается успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Он никак не может очнуться и вернуться в реальность, сколько бы раз ни твердил себе, что Шерлок рядом, Шерлок с ним, что Шерлок реальный и никуда не денется, а Моран далеко-далеко.</p><p>− Шерлок, − выдыхает он наконец, спустя долгое время.</p><p>− Я здесь, Джон. Я рядом. Я никуда не уйду.</p><p>− Ты мне нужен.</p><p>− Что тебе нужно, Джон?</p><p>− Ты не прикоснёшься ко мне? − Джон поднимает голову; его дыхание всё ещё не в порядке, а сердце продолжает бешено колотится. Ему нужно что-то, чтобы заземлиться. Хоть что-нибудь. Боль тоже подойдёт. Он готов принять боль, лишь бы знать, что это рука Шерлока на его коже.</p><p>Шерлок колеблется всего секунду, а потом садится рядом с ним и нежно кладёт руку на его затылок.</p><p>Сначала это жалит, и Джон шипит, но это тоже чудесно. Настоящий и заземляющий, реальный и живой. Ему обязательно станет легче. Джон вдыхает, выдыхает, и его дыхание наконец-то успокаивается. Его сердце начинает биться медленнее. Он чувствует, как Шерлок рядом с ним немного расслабляется, а потом чуть наклоняется к нему. Это нормально, хотя и распространяет жжение вокруг, там, где их тела встречаются. Ему нужно это прямо сейчас, чтобы почувствовать себя реальным. Боль нарастает маленькими порциями, наполняя его, но он принимает её. Он примет всё это сейчас, чтобы чувствовать утешение знакомой руки Шерлока на своей шее, а его вес − на своём боку.</p><p>Через несколько минут, когда его дыхание наконец приходит в норму, Джон выпрямляется и кивает.</p><p>− Спасибо, Шерлок.</p><p>Шерлок пытается улыбнуться, но это выглядит болезненно для Джона. Он знает, что Шерлок ненавидит то, что не может прикоснуться к нему, не причинив ему боли, но ему нужна была эта боль, в тот момент. Это удерживает его от полного ослабления хватки. Он просто не знает, как объяснить это Шерлоку.</p><p>***</p><p>Джон начинает гулять, после той первой прогулки с Шерлоком, всякий раз, когда чувствует себя как взаперти, клаустрофобию или нуждается в перерыве от Шерлока и взгляда, с который тот, кажется, следит за ним постоянно.</p><p>Это выражение на лице любого другого человека Джон назвал бы неврозом или чем-то в этом роде. Это взгляд полного ужаса, а когда взгляд не такой, это взгляд беспокойства и волнения, и Джон не может быть предметом всего этого. Всё. Время.</p><p>Самое худшее, возможно (сегодня, прямо сейчас), это то, что Шерлок − напоминание о том, чего не хватает Джону, о том, что ушло. И всё, что Джон хочет сделать в ответ, это оказаться в его объятиях и никогда их не покидать.</p><p>Но на самом деле это не вариант. Не для Джона. Поэтому он убегает.</p><p>Он часто гуляет.</p><p>Хотя бы раз в день. Всякий раз, когда начинает подкрадываться паника. Из-за того, что он не может говорить об этом, он едва может признать, что это для него самого, не говоря уже о том, чтобы говорить об этом с кем-то ещё.</p><p>Иногда он гуляет два-три раза в день.</p><p>Слова, которые вертятся на его языке, застревают в горле, он не может их произнести. Кажется, он не может дотянуться до Шерлока, хотя знает, что должен. Он всё время говорит себе, что должен это сделать. Шерлок нуждается в нём прямо сейчас. Ему нужна уверенность. Джону нужна уверенность прямо сейчас. Уверенность, которую он не может вызвать у самого себя, и которую он, конечно же, не может озвучить для Шерлока.</p><p>А если он не может помочь Шерлоку, то зачем тот должен ему помогать? Джон этого не заслуживает, особенно когда ничего не может предложить взамен.</p><p>Джон пытается не чувствовать себя никчемным без своей эмпатии, но это трудно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>− Ты стал беспокойным, − тихо говорит Шерлок через всю комнату, наблюдая за ёрзающим в кресле Джоном. Вот уже несколько дней тот часто выходит погулять, всё больше избегает Шерлока, уходит в свои мысли, не разговаривает и не находит себе места, когда оказывается в квартире. Шерлок, конечно, это заметил. Он замечает всё, когда речь заходит о Джоне, и даже больше, чем раньше. Так оно и было... Он всякий раз наблюдает за Джоном, когда остаётся с ним в одной комнате больше, чем на несколько минут. Поглядывает на него краем глаза. Изо всех сил старается читать Джона без обычных знаков, мысленных, которых больше нет. Возможно, их больше никогда не будет.</p><p>Раньше у него это неплохо получалось. До всего этого.</p><p>Фыркнув, Джон закатывает глаза. Признак того, что он считает заявление Шерлока чем-то очевидным, и признак того, что он раздражён тем, что Шерлок это сказал. <i>«Прости, Джон, я не могу не замечать, когда дело касается тебя, и иногда ты делаешь меня глупым</i>», − думает Шерлок, возможно, немного раздражаясь. Но он не озвучивает эту мысль, и это то, что Джон изменил в нём. Иногда он придерживает язык ради Джона.</p><p>Джон не подпускает его к себе. Джон отталкивает его при каждом удобном случае, и он ненавидит это. Он ненавидит то, каким маленьким он себя чувствует, каким бесполезным, ненужным и беспомощным, и это чувство так его злит.</p><p>Джон держится очень отстранённо. Ему постоянно хочется выйти погулять, он постоянно ходит на прогулки и исчезает, и Шерлок ненавидит, когда тот исчезает, его пугает, когда тот исчезает. Он каждый раз боится, что случится самое худшее. Он боится, что случится самое худшее, что он <i>не будет ничего знать</i> и не сможет этого предотвратить. Джон, кажется, не хочет ничего, кроме того, чтобы оказаться подальше от Шерлока, и он крепче обнимает его каждый раз, перед тем, когда тот уходит.</p><p>Он всё время в ужасе, и это его злит. Он не хочет, чтобы Джон уходил, он не хочет его потерять, и ему кажется, что это происходит дюйм за дюймом, каждый день. Они теряют друг друга, и Шерлок видит, как это происходит, но он понятия не имеет, как это предотвратить. Шерлок знает, что резкие слова, которые он не всегда может сдержать, только ухудшают ситуацию, только ускоряют отъезд Джона.</p><p>Шерлок почти хочет, чтобы Джон просто ушёл, просто ушёл и покончил с этим, чтобы он мог спокойно развалиться на части.</p><p>− Ты не находишь себе места, − снова говорит Шерлок. Он не хочет, чтобы это переросло в спор. Что он может сделать, чтобы это не было аргументом? В эти дни это всегда спор. Всё, что он говорит, начинает спор.</p><p>Джон смотрит на него через всю комнату. И ждёт.</p><p>Ему хочется оказаться поближе к Джону, сохранить хоть какую-то частицу той близости, к которой он привык. Он хочет почувствовать, что Джон снова принадлежит ему, а он принадлежит Джону. Он не хочет спорить и не хочет чувствовать, как Джон выскальзывает у него из рук. Он хочет что-то помнить, когда Джон уйдёт.</p><p>− Я хочу посмотреть, как ты получаешь удовольствие, Джон. − Ну вот, он сказал это. Честно говоря, он думал об этом большую часть дня, о том, как выглядит Джон, как он себя чувствует, как заставляет Шерлока чувствовать. Он хочет увидеть это, даже если не может почувствовать это прямо сейчас.</p><p>Это самое близкое, что он может сделать с Джоном прямо сейчас. Не причинив ему вреда. Как бы ему ни хотелось прижаться к Джону всем телом, погрузиться в него, целуя до потери сознания, он знает, что не может. Но ему нужна эта близость. Он должен чувствовать Джона рядом с собой. И это заставит Джона чувствовать себя лучше, это доставит ему удовольствие. Шерлоку хочется угодить Джону, он хочет, чтобы ему стало лучше, чтобы он почувствовал себя нормальным, пусть даже всего на несколько минут. Джон любит оргазмы, и они были вместе ещё до того, как всё это случилось.</p><p>Шерлок тоже скучает по этому. Он никогда не думал, что такое произойдёт, но это так. Ему больно от того, что он скучает по Джону, что ему не хватает близости с ним. Он всегда будет тосковать по Джону.</p><p>Джон улыбается ему, мягко и весело, самая искренняя улыбка, которую тот подарил ему за последние <i>недели</i>, самая близкая к настоящему <i>счастью</i>, и у Шерлока на мгновение перехватывает дыхание, когда он видит намёк на своего Джона. </p><p>− Ты хочешь посмотреть, как я дрочу.</p><p>Это не вопрос, и Джон не издевается над ним. Джон никогда не издевается, когда речь заходит о Шерлоке и сексе.</p><p>− Да.</p><p>− Ну, хорошо.</p><p>***</p><p>Что-то идёт не так, почти сразу. Это не то же самое, не так, как обычно бывает, не так, как Шерлок хочет, чтобы это было, всё неправильно, он не может этого чувствовать, и ему это не нравится, и он не может это исправить. Джон, кажется, не получает удовольствия, как обычно. Он не питается от Шерлока, как обычно, от желания Шерлока к нему, к его разуму, телу и эмоциям, и Шерлок не чувствует того, что чувствует Джон.</p><p>Шерлок хочет погрузиться в Джона. Он желает этого больше, чем когда-либо желал чего-либо из того, что помнит сейчас. Он хочет погрузиться в голову Джона, в его кожу, в его сердце. Он хочет быть ближе, ближе, как можно ближе. Ему хочется чувствовать сердцебиение Джона, как своё собственное, хочется чувствовать, как оно отдаётся эхом в его голове, будто он прижимается к груди Джона, прямо к его сердцу. Но между ними, между их телами и разумом, существует невыносимая пропасть, и он ничего не может сделать, чтобы её преодолеть. Если он попытается прикоснуться к Джону, то причинит ему боль. Он пытается мысленно дотянуться до Джона, но это всё равно что броситься на кирпичную стену, как и каждый раз, когда он делал это, сознательно, в течение последних недель; это бесполезно, и это больно.</p><p>Всё, что это делает − подчёркивает, насколько они на самом деле далеки друг от друга, и они оба это знают.</p><p>Шерлок возбуждён только в самом клиническом смысле. Наблюдая, как партнёр возбуждает и стимулирует себя, и чувствуя некоторое чувство ответного возбуждения. Всё совсем не так, как должно быть, как он хочет. Всё, что он может делать, это <i>думать</i>, анализировать, наблюдать, и это должно быть как раз наоборот, это должно быть о чувстве и ни о чём другом. Предполагается, что это будет о Джоне, и Шерлок не может забыть, как всё это неправильно, что он не может сосредоточиться на Джоне.</p><p>Джон должен был ошеломить его, овладеть им с помощью ощущений. Шерлок должен был броситься в них, в эту смесь из наслаждения, тепла и прикосновений. Джон должен был влить в него кровь, а Шерлок должен был впитывать её, наполняться ею, пока та не начнёт течь по его венам, как лучший наркотик.</p><p>Но ничего этого не происходит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон кончает с ворчанием, с зажмуренными глазами, сжав в кулак футболку, в которой спит Шерлок. Это было не очень приятно. И совсем не похоже на то, что он обычно чувствует; он должен быть не в состоянии сказать, где прямо сейчас заканчивается он и начинается Шерлок, он должен быть переполнен <i>Шерлоком</i>, когда всё, что он может чувствовать, это его собственное колотящееся сердце и неадекватный поток гормонов, обрушивающихся после оргазма. А сейчас он наслаждался этим в определённом, небольшом значения слова «наслаждаться».</p><p><i>Тьфу</i>.</p><p>Джон не знает, чувствует ли он себя оскорблённым, грязным или просто подавленным. Или, возможно, странное сочетание всего этого, хотя он знает, что первое из них дико неуместно и определённо не совсем то, что он ищет.</p><p>Обычно он получает огромное удовольствие, когда Шерлок за ним наблюдает. Ему это нравится. Это его возбуждает, это до смешного жарко. Это не заставляет его не просто чувствовать, что за ним наблюдают, это заставляет его чувствовать, что за ним наблюдают, до самой глубины души. Внимание Шерлока настолько остро, настолько ошеломляюще, что Джон не может чувствовать ничего другого. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя обожаемым, так же сильно, как он раньше ощущал обожание Шерлока в его голове, возможно, даже больше.</p><p>Взгляд Шерлока обычно не такой, как сегодня вечером.</p><p>Джон не чувствует ничего из того, что хотел бы чувствовать.</p><p>Он медленно открывает глаза. Шерлок улыбается ему с расстояния нескольких дюймов, еле заметная, хрупкая улыбка, которую тот пытается вернуть. Джон не уверен, что ему это удастся. Шерлок моргает, а когда Джон отпускает его футболку и перекатывается на спину.</p><p>Джон чувствует себя опустошённым. Потерянным. Как будто ничто больше никогда не будет ярким. Ему ничего так не хочется, как убежать, потому что на самом деле ему хочется последовать за Шерлоком через их кровать и уткнуться в него, пока он не сможет больше выносить эту боль, пока не сможет.</p><p>− Я собираюсь принять душ.</p><p>Шерлок даже не замечает, что он говорит. И уж конечно, не пытается присоединиться к нему, или остановить его, или что-то в этом роде. Джон хотел бы, чтобы это было так, он рад возможности оказаться вне поля зрения Шерлока в течение нескольких благословенных минут.</p><p>Он должен чувствовать себя счастливым, побыть немного в одиночестве. Это должно заставить его чувствовать себя виноватым.</p><p>Вместо этого ему просто грустно.</p><p>Джон долго стоит под струями, пока вода не остывает, пока он не покрывается мурашками и не начинает дрожать. Он всем своим существом хочет, чтобы его чёртова эмпатия вернулась, потому что он не уверен, что сможет жить так, с Шерлоком, в этих полувзрослых отношениях, которые они сейчас переживают.</p><p>Когда он выходит из душа, всё продолжится. Он будет продолжать двигаться вперёд, пытаясь понять, как жить так, но на несколько минут он позволяет отчаянию захлестнуть себя, понимая, что, по крайней мере, Шерлок не будет знать, что он разваливается на части.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда он выходит из ванной, Шерлока в постели нет. Джон находит его в кресле, сидящим в тёмной гостиной, сложив руки под подбородком.</p><p>− Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, − тихо говорит Джон.</p><p>Шерлок ему не отвечает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шерлок ненавидит многое, с разной степенью интенсивности, но нет ничего, что он ненавидит сейчас больше, чем тот факт, что не может прикоснуться к Джону, не причинив ему боли. Он <i>не решается</i>. Он. Шерлок Холмс. Он не решается, когда Джон просит к нему прикоснуться, потому что это причинит ему боль, и он ненавидит это тоже. Он <i>не хотел</i> прикасаться к Джону, не хотел причинять ему боль, несмотря на то, что тот просил об этом, несмотря на то, что знал, что Джону нужно что-то в этот момент, чтобы чувствовать себя реальным. Несмотря на собственную отчаянную потребность в этом.</p><p>Он не хочет думать о том, что значит, что Джон видел тот сон, означающий, что Себастьян Моран, скорее всего, у него в голове.</p><p>Ему не хочется думать о том, что это значит для Морана, о силе того, об ошеломляющем диапазоне, которым обладает этот человек. Тот может протянуть руку через неисчислимые, неизмеримые мили и проникнуть в голову Джона, проникнуть в его сны. Ему не хочется думать о том, что значит то, что Моран у Джона в голове, и заставляет так легко, и что Джон не может отбиться от него прямо сейчас.</p><p>Шерлок хочет убить Морана голыми руками. За то, чтобы думать о Джоне, за то, чтобы заниматься любовью с ним, когда тот уже травмировал Джона раньше, когда тот был уязвим, когда Шерлок <i>ничего</i> не может сделать.</p><p>Шерлок не знает, сможет ли он сказать, являются ли эмоции Джона его собственными прямо сейчас, когда тот выведен из строя, и их связь настолько подавлена, что фактически мертва. Он не знает, сможет ли почувствовать разницу, как обычно, если вообще не может почувствовать эмоции Джона. Он надеется, что сумеет сделать вывод, но нет никакой гарантии, что он сможет почувствовать эмоции Джона так же, как чувствует свои собственные. Нет никакой гарантии, что он просто не поверит Джону, что он не позволит ему ускользнуть из его рук в объятия Морана, что он не потеряет Джона, что тот просто не уйдёт от него.</p><p>Не было бы ничего, что он мог сделать. С этим невозможно было бороться. Он уже теряет Джона, медленно и мучительно, и Моран может в любой момент ворваться и утащить его, завершив уничтожение Шерлока одним махом. Он понятия не имеет, как бороться с тем, что уже происходит, не говоря уже о том, как он справится, если Моран появится сейчас.</p><p>Он не знает, что им делать, чтобы справиться с повторяющимися атаками Морана на психику Джона; он боится, что им, возможно, придётся поговорить об этом с Майкрофтом, похоронить его в какой-нибудь более глубокой яме, чем тот уже находится. Шерлок не хочет иметь дело с этим <i>в довершение</i> всего, что происходит. Разве они не заслуживают хоть какой-то передышки? Неужели они не могут решить одну проблему − если её вообще можно решить − до того, как появится другая?</p><p>Но сейчас это едва ли не наименьшая из его проблем. Он разберётся с Мораном, когда придёт время − если оно придёт.</p><p>Шерлок берёт эту конкретную проблему, плотно складывает её и запихивает глубоко в свой мозг, где может пока не зацикливаться на ней. Где он может почти не думать об этом. Почти.</p><p>Вместо этого он обращает свои мысли к вопросу о Джоне, потому что тот здесь и всё ещё принадлежит ему − но только не ему. Он вытягивается на диване, чтобы поразмыслить об этом в течение дня; если есть что-то ещё, что они могут сделать, чтобы помочь Джону, если он делает достаточно, чтобы защитить Джона, если он делает достаточно, чтобы помочь Джону выздороветь, что ещё он может сделать, чтобы сохранить Джона в безопасности и помочь ему выздороветь быстрее.</p><p>Ему не хочется думать о неудачной попытке преодолеть растущую пропасть между ними с помощью секса, но он делает это. После этого Джон принял душ и лёг спать, и ему снова снился Моран, и он даже не попросил Шерлока прикоснуться к нему, чтобы успокоиться. Он просто ненадолго удалился в ванную, а затем забрался обратно в постель и оставался там, тихий и бодрствующий остаток ночи. Шерлок сидел в своём импровизированном гнёздышке рядом с Джоном и молчал, не зная, что сказать, что сделать, чувствуя, как разрыв увеличивается на несколько дюймов, и ненавидя это.</p><p>Он не возвращается из своих Чертогов разума, пока Майкрофт не поднимается по лестнице.</p><p>Снаружи темно, а в квартире темно и тихо.</p><p><i>«А где Джон?</i> Шерлок садится, оглядывается по сторонам, закутывается в халат, готовясь спрыгнуть с дивана и обыскать квартиру. «Возможно, на прогулке. Надо ему написать смс, чтобы быть уверенным».</p><p>Майкрофт смотрит на него с порога и поднимает руку. </p><p>− Джон уехал с Грегори, Шерлок. Ты не заметил их отъезд?</p><p>Шерлок предпочитает сердито смотреть на него, вместо того чтобы ответить. Майкрофт уже знает ответ на этот вопрос, и Майкрофт просто одаривает его одной из своих самых раздражающих улыбок, ставит зонтик у двери и вешает пальто.</p><p>− Ты не останешься... − начинает Шерлок, и его взгляд превращается в тот же самый хмурый взгляд, который он бросал на Майкрофта с детства, когда тот заставлял его делать всё, что ему не нравилось, например, мыться, ложиться спать и носить брюки.</p><p>Майкрофт приподнимает бровь. Очевидно, так оно и есть. Он идёт на кухню и через несколько минут возвращается с чаем. Шерлок откидывается на спинку дивана и ворчит себе под нос, прежде чем неохотно пересечь комнату, волоча ноги, и принять кружку чая от своего брата.</p><p>Майкрофт по-прежнему заваривает ему чай, как он любил в детстве, но на этот раз Шерлок не жалуется. В этом есть что-то странно успокаивающее, хотя он никогда бы не признался в этом Майкрофту или кому-то ещё, если уж на то пошло. Не то чтобы Майкрофт уже не знал об этом; он всегда умел читать Шерлока лучше, чем кто-либо другой.</p><p>Они не говорят друг другу ни слова, но это не значит, что они не разговаривают, что они не общаются. С тех пор как Шерлоку исполнилось три года, они научились общаться с помощью едва заметных изгибов бровей и губ, и эту привычку они никогда не перерастали и не оставляли. Это почти телепатия.</p><p>
  <i>«Как ты держишься, Шерлок?»</i>
</p><p><i>«Как будто тебе не всё равно»</i>.</p><p><i>«Ты же знаешь, я беспокоюсь о тебе, братишка</i>».</p><p><i>«Ненавижу, когда ты меня так называешь»</i>.</p><p><i>«Почему? Это факт</i>».</p><p><i>«Я просто так хочу»</i>. Шерлок пытается скрестить руки на груди, но ему мешает кружка с чаем, поэтому он делает глоток и сердито смотрит на брата.</p><p>Майкрофт меняет тему разговора, еле заметно подёргивая бровями. <i>«А как поживает Джон?»</i></p><p>Шерлок вздыхает. <i>«Я беспокоюсь за него»</i>.</p><p>Майкрофт кивает. Он прекрасно понимает, что Шерлок беспокоится о своём друге и возлюбленном, и только удивляется, что Шерлок так легко признался в этом. Он не «разговаривают» некоторое время. Шерлок потягивает чай и угрюмо смотрит в никуда, постоянно повторяя <i>«Почему я терплю тебя?»</i></p><p><i>«Я уверен, что со временем Джон поправится»</i>.</p><p><i>«Не пытайся меня успокоить, Майкрофт</i>».</p><p><i>«Конечно, нет. Прости</i>».</p><p>После этого они ещё больше погружаются в молчание. В конце концов, Шерлок говорит, спустя много времени после того, как его чай остыл и Майкрофт начал делать что-то определённо жизненно важное в своём телефоне, например, играть в Тетрис-блиц.</p><p>− Они не задержатся допоздна. Тебе не нужно ждать. Я <i>в порядке</i>.</p><p>− Возможно, мне нужна была компания. Беседа, как всегда, блистательна.</p><p>− Ни один паб в радиусе пешей досягаемости от квартиры не продаст Джону больше одной пинты, а также на каждом из самых им посещаемых маршрутов метро.</p><p>Майкрофт мгновение удивлённо моргает, прежде чем намёк на улыбку появляется в левом уголке его рта. <i>«Хорошо сыграно, брат»</i>.</p><p>− В таком случае, − говорит Майкрофт, вставая и поправляя свой безупречно ровно сидящий жилет, − я ухожу. Передай мои наилучшие пожелания Джону и миссис Хадсон, хорошо?</p><p>Шерлок рычит на него в ответ, и Майкрофт с величественным самодовольством уходит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зайдя в паб на шаг позади Грега, Джон с облегчением вздыхает, а затем снова замечает то странное чувство пустоты, которое ощущает от всех в последнее время.</p><p>Он с нетерпением ждал дня, когда на некоторое время можно будет выбраться из квартиры и заполучить несколько минут для себя, чтобы сделать что-то чертовски <i>нормальное</i>. Удивительно, как сильно он цепляется за нормальность, не будучи нормальным с самого начала. Впрочем, он в любой день возьмёт верх над тем, каким был Шерлок.</p><p>Вдобавок ко всему, трудно смириться с тем, что Шерлок не справляется с этим.</p><p>Для человека, который провёл большую часть своей жизни, игнорируя собственные эмоции и притворяясь, что их не существует, он стал невероятно зависимым от эмпатии Джона и их общей связи.</p><p>Впрочем, он не единственный.</p><p>Но Джон не хочет, чтобы с ним нянчились. Он не хочет, чтобы его утешали из-за этого. Он хочет покончить с этим. Джон хочет игнорировать проблему, пока та не исчезнет. Или пока этого не произойдёт, и он не научится справляться со своей новой нормой, не научится читать людей, не научится идти по жизни.</p><p>Он надеется, что до этого не дойдёт.</p><p>Сейчас он не нуждается в утешении. Ему нужно что-то делать, и Джон не понимает, почему Шерлок не может этого понять, почему не может этого сделать. Джон всегда был человеком действия, всегда предпочитал делать, а не думать. Почему Шерлок этого не понимает, ведь так было всегда. Они оба такие, в какой-то степени, они предпочли бы <i>делать</i>, предпочли бы действовать, а не реагировать.</p><p>Джон сейчас − это всего лишь реакция, и он её ненавидит. Он сильно сбит с ног и  потерял равновесие, и всё, что может делать, это реагировать, реагировать и ещё раз реагировать.</p><p>Джон знает, что Грег увидел это практически сразу же, когда пришёл его навестить, и именно поэтому предложил эту вылазку в паб. Он хотел дать Джону напоминание о нормальности. Он хотел напомнить Джону, что тот выжил, даже если ситуация ещё не совсем выровнялась.</p><p>Грег − хороший друг, и Джон мог бы поцеловать его за это. Но он воздержится. Шерлок, мягко говоря, взорвал бы ему голову за это.</p><p>Шерлок был... властным.</p><p>Что, вероятно, мягко сказано.</p><p>Джон ценит это. Правда. А ещё он это ненавидит. Он знает, что у Шерлока добрые намерения и что тот склонен направлять свои менее легко управляемые эмоции (то есть все) в гнев, ненависть и другие разрушительные силы. Он знает, что Шерлок ужасно беспокоится о нём и не может смириться с тем, что не может потакать своему первому побуждению − привязаться к Джону физически и ментально.</p><p>Сердце Джона разрывается от того, что они не могут обратиться друг к другу за утешением. Они оба привыкли полагаться на это. Ему становится больно, когда он видит, как Шерлок прерывает движение в его сторону, и когда тот в конечном итоге спит рядом с их кроватью чаще, чем в ней самой. Ему больно вспоминать, что они только что поженились, и что у них должен быть почти постоянный самодовольный супружеский секс, а вместо этого они даже не могут спать в одной постели.</p><p>Он скучает по Шерлоку. Так сильно скучает по нему, хотя тот рядом.</p><p>Джону нужно выпить.</p><p>По правде говоря, он видит привлекательность того, чтобы прямо сейчас погрузиться на дно бутылки. Но он − не его сестра, и он всегда справлялся со всем этим лучше, чем она. (В основном он считает, что это связано с его эмпатией, но не может быть уверен.) Так что он и с этим разберётся.</p><p>Ну ладно, значит, он не всегда хорошо справляется с этим. Иногда он убегает. Впрочем, бежать сейчас тоже некуда.</p><p>И единственное, от чего он действительно хочет убежать − это Себ Моран.</p><p>Если он никогда не восстановит свою эмпатию, будет ли он по-прежнему мишенью?</p><p>Знание того, что ему больше не придётся беспокоиться о Моране, почти оправдало бы эту пустоту, с которой он сейчас живёт.</p><p>Почти.</p><p>Бармен улыбается, когда они садятся за стойку.</p><p>− Рад тебя видеть, Джон, − говорит он. − Как обычно?</p><p>− Да, спасибо, − отвечает Джон. Он поворачивается к Грегу. − А ты что будешь? Первый раунд за мной.</p><p>− Пинту горького, пожалуйста.</p><p>Их напитки вскоре оказываются перед ними. Джон поднимает свой бокал и чокается с бокалом Грега. </p><p>− За жизнь.</p><p>Грег хихикает. </p><p>− За то, что Шерлок немного занят.</p><p>Они делают глоток.</p><p>− Майкрофт заедет к вам сегодня вечером, − добавляет Грег. − Он сказал что-то насчёт того, чтобы составить компанию Шерлоку.</p><p>Джон удивлённо моргает. </p><p>− С каких это пор им нужна компания друг друга?</p><p>− Я думаю, что он почувствовал себя сентиментальным. И он, наверное, знает, насколько Шерлок волнуется из-за тебя.</p><p>− Он волнуется, да.</p><p>Несколько минут они молча пьют.</p><p>− Как ты держишься? − спрашивает Грег.</p><p>− Это... − начинает Джон. Ему нужно подумать с минуту. − Это странно. И мне больно, когда он прикасается ко мне. Что, честно говоря, он делает очень часто.</p><p>− Тебе больно, когда Шерлок прикасается к тебе?</p><p>− Да, − вздыхает Джон. − Ненавижу это. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о чём-то подобном?</p><p>Он откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит, как Грег несколько минут размышляет об этом.</p><p>− Правда? Нет. Но вы двое − особый случай, не так ли? Я тоже никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то терял свои способности.</p><p>− На самом деле я не думаю, что она потеряна. Просто... подавлена, я думаю.</p><p>− Из-за травмы головы?</p><p>Джон улыбается. </p><p>− Твоё здоровье.</p><p>Они чокаются и снова делают по глотку.</p><p>По молчаливому согласию они больше не говорят ни о Шерлоке, ни о нём и его особенности до конца первой пинты. Они обсуждают футбол по телевизору над баром. Они немного говорят о регби, обсуждают отношения с кем-то, кто такой же трудоголик, как и вы (в случае Грега), и почти всё остальное под солнцем.</p><p>А потом Джон пытается заказать вторую пинту пива. Потому что он хочет вторую пинту и ещё немного времени, чтобы почувствовать себя нормально.</p><p>− Извини, Джон, я не могу этого сделать, − говорит бармен... Джеймс? Генри? Джон не может вспомнить его имя.</p><p>− Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>− Я получил строгий приказ от твоего мужа не продавать тебе больше одной пинты.</p><p>Джон удивлённо моргает. </p><p>− Ты, должно быть, издеваешься надо мной.</p><p>− Боюсь, что нет, приятель. Он заберёт мою лицензию, если я не подчинюсь.</p><p>− Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что он заберёт твою лицензию?</p><p>− Я имею в виду, что он заставит меня закрыться. Он говорит, что знает людей, и я ему верю.</p><p>Джон фыркает. Рядом с ним Грег фыркает и пытается не дать этому превратиться в смех. Ему это не особенно удаётся.</p><p>− Я убью его на хрен, − бормочет Джон. Потом он немного оживляется. − Не мог бы ты продать мне полпинты? Я не скажу ему, если ты не скажешь?</p><p>И ради всего святого, он выпрашивает у бармена полпинты пива, как какой-нибудь бедный алкоголик до последнего фунта и пытается заставить это сработать.</p><p>Бармен − может быть, Скотт? − с минуту разглядывает вафли, а потом кивает. </p><p>− Если меня закроют, я приду за тобой.</p><p>− Договорились.</p><p>Джон выпивает полпинты меньше чем за десять секунд. Грег ещё немного потягивает вторую пинту, а потом они направляются обратно к Бейкер-стрит.</p><p>− В следующий раз мы пойдём куда-нибудь ещё, хорошо? − предлагает Грег, когда они неторопливо идут вперёд.</p><p>− Да, это может сработать, − соглашается Джон. Однако у него есть смутное подозрение, что он знает Шерлока лучше.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шерлок решает поужинать, и в честь такого праздника они идут к Анджело. От дома до ресторана идти совсем недалеко, а на улице так хорошо, поэтому, когда Джон говорит, что хочет прогуляться, а не брать кэб, Шерлок соглашается.</p><p>Джон, кажется, немного нервничает рядом с другими людьми на улицах, стараясь избегать их как можно больше. Шерлок запоминает всё это для анализа и возможных вопросов. Он не решается спросить Джона об этом прямо сейчас; кажется, сейчас не самое подходящее время. Не тогда, когда Джон находится в редком (в эти дни) приятном настроении. Он не замкнут, как раньше.</p><p>Таким образом, пока они идут по улице, он дедуцируют людей вокруг них, и это почти нормально в течение нескольких минут. Это просто приятная вечерняя прогулка, Шерлок делает выводы о людях, а Джон смеётся вместе с ними. Джон кивает в нужных местах и улыбается, но кажется немного рассеянным, по-прежнему немного отстранённым, продолжает избегать прикасаться к кому-либо, когда это возможно, и Шерлоку это не нравится. Ему нужно всё внимание Джона. Всегда.</p><p>Он понимает, почему Джон отвлёкся, хотя ему это совсем не нравится. Шерлок не может представить себя без одного из своих чувств так долго, как Джон в этот момент, и он знает, что Джон должен чувствовать потерю гораздо острее, чем он сам; Шерлок всегда был эмпатом только из-за Джона, а не сам по себе. Шерлок всё ещё способен видеть, способен наблюдать, но у Джона больше нет его первичного чувства, того, что даёт ему так много информации об окружающем мире.</p><p>Анджело, как всегда, общительный и приятный человек. Когда они входят в ресторан, тот провожает их к обычному столику и, как всегда, приносит свечу. Джон мягко улыбается, когда Анджело ставит её на стол, и Шерлок наблюдает, как тот откидывается на спинку стула и просматривает меню.</p><p>− Что тебе хочется сегодня заказать? − спрашивает Джон, когда они устраиваются, и Анджело приносит им меню и бутылку вина. Джон благодарит его за вино и начинает открывать бутылку. Шерлок даже не успевает возразить, а когда пытается сказать, чтобы тот не пил слишком много, Джон сердито на него смотрит. Прежде чем вернуться к меню, тот наливает им по бокалу. Шерлок решает оставить всё как есть, хотя и беспокоится о том, что алкоголь может сделать с Джоном. Он же ещё не оправился от сотрясения мозга? Все исследования Шерлока показывают, что восстановление после даже незначительного сотрясения мозга занимает гораздо больше времени, чем считалось ранее, но он не знает, восстановит ли это алкоголь, или Джон просто немного напьётся, больше, чем обычно.</p><p>Шерлок пожимает плечами. </p><p>− Я не особенно голоден.</p><p>− Это ты решил, что будешь есть, так что тебе надо поесть, − тон Джона даже не особенно строгий; он кажется Шерлоку более нежным, чем что-либо.</p><p>Шерлок хмурится. </p><p>− Я съем всё, что мне принесёт Анджело, всё в порядке. Что ты будешь есть?</p><p>Он должен быть в состоянии вычислить. Впрочем, ему и не нужно было бы об этом догадываться; Шерлок должен был знать, что Джон чувствует, даже не глядя на него. Но он этого не делает.</p><p>Он может <i>вычислить</i>, что чувствует Джон, глядя на то, как тот держит себя, маленькие подсказки, которые видит только он, но не может этого почувствовать. Сейчас, спустя месяц с лишним, это сбивает с толку не меньше, чем когда Джон впервые очнулся в больнице.</p><p>− Пожалуй, я попробую тыквенные равиоли, − задумчиво произносит Джон, словно не замечая пристального взгляда Шерлока. Но с другой стороны, он уже привык к пристальному взгляду Шерлока, так что, возможно, больше не замечает его. Или, возможно, он всегда его замечает, но привык к нему, отключает или игнорирует. Шерлок не знает и не может этого сделать.</p><p>Вот поэтому он и спрашивает:</p><p>− Ты заметил, как я на тебя смотрю, Джон?</p><p>− Х-м-м? − Джон отрывает взгляд от меню, всё ещё слегка рассеянный. Должно быть, он проголодался сильнее, чем думал Шерлок.</p><p>− Я всё время смотрю на тебя, Джон. Наверняка ты обратил внимание?</p><p>− Что? − Джон на мгновение хмурится, прежде чем ответить на вопрос Шерлока. − Ох... Да, конечно, я об этом знаю. Почему?</p><p>− А мне, кажется, что нет.</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами. </p><p>− Я уже привык к этому, не так ли?</p><p>− Тебя это не беспокоит? Кажется, это беспокоит большинство людей.</p><p>− Мне нравится быть в центре твоего внимания, Шерлок.</p><p>Шерлок недоумённо моргает. </p><p>− Ох.</p><p>Джон коротко улыбается ему яркой тёплой улыбкой. Обычная улыбка. На короткое мгновение всё исчезает, и Шерлок улыбается в ответ, и всё прекрасно.</p><p>Шерлок наблюдает за ним весь ужин. Джон наслаждается тыквенными равиоли со сливочным соусом и свежей домашней итальянской колбасой. Шерлок едва пробует лингвини с песто, которое Анджело приготовил для него.</p><p>Всё, о чём он может думать − это вернуть Джона домой, где тот будет в безопасности. Где никто не захочет причинить ему боль, или дать подзатыльник, или отнять у него. Где тот всегда будет в центре его внимания.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон проводит много времени, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, как он себя чувствует в эти дни. Много времени и много размышлений. Кажется, это не помогает.</p><p>Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как их выписали из больницы (или, скорее, с тех пор, как Джона выписали, а Шерлок наконец согласился вернуться домой вместо того, чтобы оставаться к нему приклеенным). Они занялись несколькими мелкими расследованиями, глупыми, простыми делами, на которые Шерлок обычно не смотрит дважды. Даже Джон может сказать, что они едва ли оцениваются на тройку по шкале Шерлока. Он не знает, зачем Шерлок вообще потрудился их взять, поскольку они ему явно наскучили, и ему почти не пришлось прилагать никаких усилий для их раскрытия.</p><p>Одно дело он решил, даже не вставая с кресла в кабинете Лестрейда. Это заняло у него двадцать минут.</p><p>Шерлок делает всё возможное, чтобы удержать Джона в квартире как можно дольше. Оправдания, которые он придумывает, становятся всё более нелепыми и чрезмерными. Он ведёт себя ещё более собственнически и властно, чем обычно. Джон признался, что ему нравится быть в центре внимания Шерлока, обычно ему это нравится, но этого становится слишком много. Он чувствует себя загнанным под взглядом Шерлока. От этого пристального внимания у Джона иногда мурашки бегут по коже.</p><p>Он чувствует себя виноватым. Не то чтобы он не виноват, но именно он связал их вместе, мозг к мозгу, в первую очередь. И теперь это его вина, что связь, которую они создали, сила, которую та подарила их отношениям, исчезла. Вжух. Он понятия не имеет, как её вернуть; он понятия не имеет, вернётся ли она, и если да, то когда.</p><p>Это его вина, что Шерлок так зависим от него, так эмоционально к нему привязан. И это его вина, что они оба остались барахтаться, едва держа головы над водой.</p><p>Джон чувствует себя так почти каждый день, и он почти уверен, что Шерлок чувствует то же самое, если его раздражительность и собственничество являются каким-либо показателем.</p><p>Грег приходил несколько раз, приносил Шерлоку новые нераскрытые дела, пытался на несколько часов увести Джона из-под его бдительного взгляда.</p><p>Это почти сработало один или два раза. До тех пор, пока они не обнаруживают, что почти все пабы, который они когда-либо посещали, имеют строгие инструкции не продавать Джону больше одной пинты. Джону хочется от отчаяния рвать на себе волосы. Вместо этого он идёт домой и кричит на Шерлока за это, потому что тот это сделал, потому что Шерлок сходил − бог знает когда − в каждый паб, о котором Джон когда-либо слышал, и подкупил или шантажировал их, чтобы ограничить потребление им алкоголя.</p><p>Примерно в это время начинаются ссоры. И всё становится ещё хуже.</p><p>Не то чтобы они раньше не ссорились. Они всегда ссорились. Время от времени случались и настоящие скандалы, но идеальных отношений не бывает. Джону приходилось кричать на Шерлока множество раз, и Шерлок никогда не чувствовал необходимости не выражать свой гнев, когда тот был направлен на Джона.</p><p>Это совсем другое дело.</p><p>Разве может быть иначе?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Краем глаза посмотрев на Джона, Грег поднимает бокал и говорит: </p><p>− Знаешь, тебе, наверное, стоит с ним поговорить.</p><p>Джон смотрит на своё пиво и не отвечает. Что тут скажешь? Он <i>должен</i> поговорить с Шерлоком, он знает, что должен. Но вот чего он точно не знает, так это как? Как он объяснит свои чувства? Как он может обременять Шерлока всеми своими тревогами и страхами, когда он может сказать, что у Шерлока достаточно собственных? Тот не должен иметь дело ещё и с его тревогами и страхами.</p><p>Они допивают свои пинты в почти уютном молчании, в то время как Джон обдумывает предложение Грега и приходит к тому же выводу, к которому шёл уже несколько недель. Он не может. Он просто не может так поступить с Шерлоком. Но не сейчас. Только не так. Это несправедливо. Джон смотрит через стойку на бармена, делает жест в сторону своего теперь уже пустого бокала, но бармен качает головой с несколько огорчённым выражением лица.</p><p>− Ну, тогда пошли, − говорит Грег, потому что он видел это так же ясно, как и Джон. Очевидно, он не собирается пить, когда Джон не может. Джон чувствует благодарность к нему за это. Их походы в паб становились всё реже и реже, так как Джон находился под постоянным наблюдением Шерлока, а Грег занимался своей собственной жизнью. Своей нормальной жизнью, с работой и отношениями, ни одна частичка которых не пропала, как фантомная конечность. Постоянное напоминание о том, что у него было, а теперь ушло, и постоянный страх, что он прогоняет единственного человека, который значит для него больше всего на свете, просто держа рот на замке.</p><p>По крайней мере, Джон полагает, что у Грега нет таких забот.</p><p>Они встают, надевают куртки и направляются к двери. Этот паб находится дальше от квартиры, чем большинство других, и они направляются к метро, надеясь, что Шерлок не отважился зайти так далеко в своём стремлении сохранить Джона трезвым и рядом с собой.</p><p>Так оно и было.</p><p>Они выходят из паба и неторопливо направляются к станции метро, расположенной в паре кварталов от них.</p><p>− Даже я вижу, что ты несчастен, и он тоже. Когда речь заходит о тебе, он прячет своё сердце в рукаве, и он хочет помочь, Джон. Он никогда никому не хотел помогать. Может, тебе стоит немного его впустить?</p><p>Джон кивает, но ничего не говорит. Да что тут говорить? «Я всё пытаюсь и пытаюсь, но не могу выдавить из себя ни слова. Всё, чего я хочу каждую минуту каждого дня − это завернуться в него и никогда не отпускать, но я не могу, и это убивает меня, и это убивает его, и я не знаю, как исправить нас, потому что я даже не могу исправить свой собственный сломанный мозг».</p><p>− Может быть, ты и не умеешь сопереживать прямо сейчас, − продолжает Грег, когда они приближаются к станции, его голос мягкий и успокаивающий − но это не значит, что ты не научил его сопереживать, по крайней мере тебе.</p><p>И это самое худшее, прямо здесь: Шерлок стал сочувствовать Джону. Он не может чувствовать все эмоции Джона прямо сейчас, но это не значит, что он не может прочитать их по его позе, выражению лица и любому количеству других крошечных деталей. Он всё это видит, и всё это делает его таким же несчастным, как Джона. И он тоже ничего не говорит. Шерлок всё крепче прижимается к нему, но Джону кажется, что тот всё равно ускользает.</p><p>***</p><p>− Ещё не поздно, хочешь перекусить? − предлагает Грег, когда они заходят в вагон метро и встают рядом у дверей. Народу там немного, и никто на них не смотрит.</p><p>− Хорошо, − соглашается Джон. Он выберет вариант, который задержит его за пределами дома ещё на некоторое время, хотя все эти люди заставляют его смутно нервничать. До сих пор ему удавалось избегать почти всех физических контактов с незнакомыми людьми, но время от времени кто-то его задевает, и Джон получает случайные образы их жизни. Это не так больно, как физический контакт, скажем, с Шерлоком, но и неудобно тоже.</p><p>− Есть какое-нибудь неплохое место рядом с вашим домом, где можно перекусить?</p><p>− Да, а что ты хотел бы?</p><p>− Как насчёт пиццы?</p><p>− Отлично.</p><p>− Там хорошая пицца?</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами.</p><p>− Ты не так уж много ешь пиццу.</p><p>− В основном я ем азиатскую еду. Интересные продукты, как правило, лучше работают с Шерлоком. Рядом с нашим домом есть «Пицца-Экспресс».</p><p>− Ты когда-нибудь там был?</p><p>− Никогда в жизни туда не заходил.</p><p>− Там подают вино, не так ли?</p><p>Лицо Джона проясняется. </p><p>− Так и есть.</p><p>− Тогда давай попробуем там. Может быть, они продадут нам бутылку.</p><p>***</p><p>Они уже почти добрались до места назначения, когда Джон снова заговорил: молчание было дружеским. Это одна из вещей, которые ему больше всего нравятся в Греге, то, что он чувствует себя комфортно рядом с ним, даже когда они не разговаривают. Шерлок тоже чувствует себя комфортно в тишине, хотя в последнее время был всё меньше таким. </p><p>− А как там Майкрофт?</p><p>− Хорошо, − отвечает Грег. − Он был занят тем, что... ну, тем, что сейчас происходит в мире. Ты знаешь.</p><p>Джон вздрагивает. </p><p>− А я − нет. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Давненько его не видел. Ты в порядке? − Он делает жест, который должен охватить и Грега, и Майкрофта, и их спокойные и устойчивые отношения.</p><p>− У нас всё хорошо. Он хочет поехать в отпуск.</p><p>− Майкрофт хочет взять отпуск?</p><p>− Он так говорит, хотя я не могу себе этого представить. Но он ещё не взял отпуск. Я представляю, как однажды встану на работу, и мне скажут, что я отработал всё своё время в течение года, а потом меня увезут бог знает куда.</p><p>− Возможно.</p><p>− Он навещает Шерлока, когда нас нет дома.</p><p>− О, это помогает объяснить его настроение, когда я прихожу домой.</p><p>− Ну, это и то, что ты не попадаешься ему на глаза дольше трёх минут.</p><p>− Это ужасно, потому что это правда. − Джон пожимает плечами и слегка улыбается.</p><p>− Майкрофт говорит, что он просто заезжает, но я совершенно уверен, что он также не даёт Шерлоку преследовать тебя.</p><p>− Если ты придумаешь, что купить этому человеку, дай мне знать, ладно?</p><p>− Хорошо.</p><p>***</p><p>Они добираются до «Пиццы-Экспресс» на Мэрилебон-Хай-стрит и находят её не слишком людной. Их довольно быстро провожают к свободному месту.</p><p>Ресторан с удовольствием продаёт им бутылку вина к пицце, которую они заказывают.</p><p>***</p><p>Джон немного навеселе, когда возвращается домой. Пицца была довольно вкусной, как и компания. Вино было замечательным. Джон никогда не был большим любителем вина, хотя оно всегда был любимым наркотиком Гарри, и они с Грегом довольно быстро распили бутылку. Достаточно быстро, чтобы Джон немного расплылся, чувствуя себя согревшимся, довольным и более расслабленным, чем когда-либо.</p><p>Он не помнит, когда в последний раз мог расслабиться. Это было до того, как дело закончилось автокатастрофой. Это было ещё до того, как они провели свою тихую свадебную церемонию, и это заставляет его остановиться на ступеньках, ведущих в квартиру, и нахмуриться.</p><p>Они только что поженились, а теперь всё разваливается. Джон не может не задаться вопросом, не сглазил ли он всё это.</p><p><i>«Застрял со мной</i>», − думает он про себя, но не слишком радостно. <i>«Навсегда»</i>.</p><p>Впервые за долгое время он задаётся вопросом, не так ли чувствовала себя его мать всё это время. Подавленной и несчастной. Он только смутно помнит её в этот момент, и больше всего он помнит, какой несчастной она чувствовала себя всё это время.</p><p>Шерлок оглядывает его с головы до ног, а затем кивает, признавая, что чего-то не хватает, и говорит: </p><p>− Пицца.</p><p>Сердце Джона падает в желудок, хорошее настроение исчезает вместе с хмурым взглядом Шерлока, с тем, как тот смотрит на него, будто он сделал это намеренно. Выражение его лица не обвиняющее, просто хмурое и несчастное, но Джон не может не прочитать его таким образом. Он не может не слышать все слова, которые не говорит Шерлок, не может не чувствовать пропасть между ними.</p><p>− Господи, − бормочет он. − Я никуда <i>не уйду</i>, Шерлок. − Он поворачивается и шаркающей походкой идёт по коридору к кровати, с каждым шагом всё больше убеждаясь, что всё, что услышал Шерлок − это «пока», которое он никогда не собирался произносить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы так поступить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующее утро Шерлок просыпается в тишине квартиры. В этом нет ничего необычного, особенно в последнее время, но Шерлок обнаруживает, что сидит и долго смотрит на пустую кровать. Шерлок не часто просыпается последним в квартире, хотя за то время, что они делят постель, время, которое он фактически проводит в ней, увеличилось в геометрической прогрессии.</p><p>Шерлок обычно просыпается первым, это правда. Одна из военных привычек, от которой Джон довольно легко избавился − это привычка каждый день бодрствовать на рассвете. Джон не любит ничего больше, чем пристойно поваляться в постели, когда у него есть время, поэтому Шерлок обычно просыпался, позволял себе минуту-другую глупо улыбнуться самому себе и своей удаче, а затем вставал и принимался за то, что принесёт ему этот день, даже если всё, что он принесёт − это продолжительный сон на диване. Но время от времени Джон просыпался первым, и в те дни он никогда не вставал с постели раньше него. Шерлок просыпался от тёплого ощущения и тихого дыхания Джона рядом с ним.</p><p>Шерлоку никогда не приходилось спрашивать, почему Джон остался с ним в постели, потому что он <i>чувствовал</i>, почему тот это сделал, и теперь воспоминания об этом захлёстывают его. Они захлёстывают его, и у него перехватывает дыхание, потому что сейчас у него этого нет. В их постели нет Джона, который тихо дышит, проводит пальцами по его волосам или медленно гладит спину. Джона нет ни рядом, ни в его голове, и он не может дышать от того, как сильно по нему скучает.</p><p>Его половина кровати остаётся нетронутой. У Джона она помята и убрана наспех. Значит, Джон уже давно встал. Шерлок поднимается на ноги, натягивает халат и шаркающей походкой идёт по коридору на кухню.</p><p>Чайник наполовину полон и остыл. В раковине стоит пустая тарелка, на которой ещё остались крошки от тостов и одинокий мазок клубничного джема.</p><p>Джона нигде не видно. В квартире царит тишина. Утреннее солнце косо светит в окна, высвечивая пылинки, которые Шерлок посылает танцевать своими движениями.</p><p>Значит, Джона уже давно нет.</p><p>Шерлок снова включает чайник и шаркающей походкой пересекает гостиную, чтобы вытащить телефон из диванных подушек, где он его оставил. Он пишет Джону <i>«Где ты?</i>»</p><p>Чайник ещё не заканчивает нагревать воду, когда он получает ответ. Шерлок перестаёт пялиться на него − ха, и чайник <i>действительно</i> закипает.</p><p><i>«Вышел прогуляться. Восход солнца был прекрасен»</i>.</p><p>Шерлок проверяет время, прежде чем ответить. Джона нет уже несколько часов. Как же он не проснулся? Как же он это пропустил?</p><p>Впрочем, в этом нет ничего удивительного, ведь он больше не чувствует, когда Джон просыпается.</p><p>
  <i>«Всё ещё плохо спишь?»</i>
</p><p><i>«Ты же знаешь, что это так»</i>. Эта смс сопровождается двоеточием и открытыми скобками, которые Шерлоку приходится гуглить, чтобы правильно интерпретировать как хмурое лицо, показатель того, что Джон не доволен тем, что плохо спит.</p><p>Конечно, Джон не в восторге от того, что плохо спит. Ни один из них не спал хорошо. Шерлок уже давно не спал так плохо, а он печально известен тем, что вообще не спит.</p><p>Шерлок оставляет его в покое − как он должен на это реагировать? Он заваривает и выпивает кружку чая и съедает пару тостов; Джона здесь нет, чтобы кричать на него из-за этого, так что какая разница. Он принимает душ, одевается и набрасывает пальто, прежде чем снова думает написать Джону.</p><p><i>«Еду в Бартс»</i>.</p><p>В кэбе он получает ответ Джона. <i>«Хорошо. Развейся. Попытайся позволить Молли заставить тебя поесть в какой-то момент»</i>.</p><p><i>«Возможно»</i>. Он чувствует себя почти как обычно, в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем в его голове появляется образ их кровати, наполовину нетронутой и наполовину смятой от постоянных метаний и поворотов, независимо от того, как Джон пытается убрать её утром, и его мысли возвращаются к тому, как много не хватает между ними прямо сейчас.</p><p>Шерлок идёт к Бартсу и командует одной из наименее используемых подвальных лабораторий, позволяя Молли принести ему кофе, что она делает с кривым выражением лица в эти дни. Кофе из столовой всё ещё дерьмовое, но она больше не подслащивает его (Джон, должно быть, подсказал ей), и она закатывает глаза на него, когда он пренебрежительно относится к ней и тычет в него пальцем, и пытается заставить его поесть около того, что должно быть обеденным временем. Шерлок проводит день, погружённый в эксперименты, и даже не понимает, что его телефон не оживал весь день, пока он, наконец, не уходит, и в этот момент его телефон начинает светится от смс.</p><p>Они все от Джона.</p><p>Они начинаются нормально.</p><p>
  <i>«Ты будешь дома к ужину?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Пожалуй, я приготовлю то ризотто, которое ты любишь. Может быть, чесночный тост?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Как тебе это нравится, Шерлок?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Шерлок?»</i>
</p><p>Он замечает промежуток в час или около того между этими смс и следующими, когда всё начинает идти под уклон.</p><p>
  <i>«Шерлок, мне нужна твоя помощь».</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Шерлок?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Почему ты не отвечаешь, мерзавец?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«серьёзно, Шерлок, это не смешно».</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«Шерлок???»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«ты сердишься на меня?»</i>
</p><p>
  <i>«может, ты хотя бы скажешь, что я сделал?»</i>
</p><p>(Шерлок не может не заметить с растущим ужасом к самому себе, что грамматика и пунктуация Джона ухудшаются по мере того, как тот всё больше расстраивается. И Джон, должно быть, чем-то расстроен, он никогда <i>так</i> не говорит)</p><p><i>«шерлок пожалуйста»</i>.</p><p>Шерлок даже не читает последние несколько смс, прежде чем набирает номер Джона.</p><p><i>(«мне очень жаль, Шерлок, я не хотел)</i> и <i>(почему ты мне не отвечаешь?»)</i></p><p>Джон отвечает после второго гудка. </p><p>− Шерлок? − его голос срывается, но в остальном он звучит опустошённым от паники и страха, и пустым от всего остального.</p><p>− Джон, где ты?</p><p>− В парке.</p><p>− Я скоро буду.</p><p>− Хорошо, − голос у него тихий и испуганный. Джон никогда не говорил так тихо или испуганно, и сердце Шерлока словно проваливается в желудок, что совершенно нелепо, и он ненавидит это.</p><p>Шерлок садится в кэб и говорит водителю адрес, а также просит доставить его туда как можно быстрее. Кэбмен, должно быть, поверил ему или выражению его лица, потому что он доставил Шерлока туда почти в рекордное время. Шерлок бросает ему несколько банкнот, не глядя, выскакивает из машины и бежит через улицу, едва не попав под колеса маршрутки. Он бежит прямо в парк.</p><p>Быстро темнеет, осталось всего несколько последних мгновений сумерек, но Шерлок бежит прямо в тот угол парка, куда Джон всегда заглядывает, когда ему нужно немного побыть одному. Оказавшись там, где пустынно − Шерлок удивляется этому какой-то маленькой частью своего мозга, потому что парк почти никогда не бывает пустынным, он кажется пустым только тогда, когда Джон делает это своей эмпатией − он останавливается, оглядываясь в наступающей темноте и немного задыхаясь после пробежки. В дальнем уголке его мозга вспыхивает искорка надежды.</p><p>− Джон?</p><p>− Я здесь, − тихо говорит Джон. Он высовывает руку из-за дерева, за которым стоит, и слегка ею машет. Шерлок оббегает вокруг дерева и оказывается лицом к лицу с Джоном, едва не бросившись на него, чтобы утешить и успокоить.</p><p>− С тобой всё в порядке? − спрашивает он вместо этого.</p><p>Джон нерешительно кивает, не глядя на него. </p><p>− Я просто... − его голос срывается, и он останавливается. Шерлок видит, как Джон закрывает глаза и отворачивается.</p><p>Шерлок опускается на колени рядом с Джоном, стараясь не прикасаться к нему, и окидывает его внимательным взглядом. Он не выглядит раненым и даже не держится за свой левый бок. Он просто выглядит усталым и грустным.</p><p>− Что случилось?</p><p>− Я гулял. Просто гулял. И... − голос Джона снова срывается, он останавливается и делает глубокий вдох, а затем с трудом делает шаг, прежде чем продолжить, используя дерево, к которому прислоняется, как к опоре. Шерлок стоит рядом с ним, слишком близко, почти касаясь. Он отчаянно хочет прикоснуться к Джону. Он хочет заключить Джона в объятия и не дать миру больше причинять ему боль.</p><p>− Это было слишком,  − продолжает Джон, его голос тихий, чтобы тот не покинул его снова. − Слишком много людей. Всё перемешалось в моей голове... Вспышки, образы и... ужасные вещи, Шерлок.</p><p>Шерлок не может сдержать искру надежды, которая вспыхивает в нём. Это вернулось? Неужели всё это наконец закончилось? Он старается не казаться слишком нетерпеливым, слишком взволнованным, когда спрашивает: </p><p>− Твоя эмпатия?</p><p>Джон качает головой, и Шерлок почти чувствует его отчаяние, его разочарование. Он хотел бы почувствовать их, но они не стали бы вести этот разговор, если бы он мог. В таком случае Джон не застрял бы в парке на несколько часов. Все было бы нормально, если бы это было так.</p><p>− Нет, то, другое. То, что не бывало во время прогулок. Как будто в гипердвигателе. − Джон вздыхает. − Я пришёл сюда, и здесь было тихо, и вокруг не было людей, которые подходили бы слишком близко и заставляли меня всё это видеть. Поэтому я остался. Я ждал, что ты мне ответишь, чтобы я мог попросить тебя приехать за мной. Я... Х-м-м... − а теперь он говорит немного смущённо, − у меня был что-то вроде приступа тревоги из-за возвращения домой, я думаю.</p><p>Джон заливается тусклым румянцем, который Шерлок едва различает в угасающем свете. Он смущён.</p><p><i>Что-то вроде приступа тревоги</i>, Шерлок чуть не фыркает от такого преуменьшения. Но он этого не делает, потому что Джон многому его научил. И он действительно заботится о душевном состоянии Джона, и не только из-за того, как часто это влияет на его собственное.</p><p>− Всё в порядке. Давай отвезём тебя домой. − Он старается говорить как можно спокойнее, как можно скучнее, потому что знает, что это заставит Джона чувствовать себя лучше, зная, что Шерлок знает и ведёт себя так, будто всё в порядке.</p><p>Всё решительно не в порядке.</p><p>Шерлок и Джон бок о бок выходят из парка, время от времени сталкиваясь друг с другом плечами. Такой большой контакт кажется нормальным.</p><p>Уже совсем стемнело, но на улицах не пустынно. Они переполнены вечерними толпами, направляющимися домой, или в паб, или в театр, или в рестораны, или ещё куда-нибудь. Шерлок прокладывает себе путь сквозь толпу, и Джон следует за ним по пятам. Оглянувшись, он видит, что Джон идёт, опустив голову. Тот избегает взглядов окружающих, хотя Шерлоку кажется, что все взгляды сейчас скользят мимо них обоих.</p><p>Джон выглядит кротким, как никогда. Как никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шерлок молча смотрит на Джона, неподвижно стоящего посреди гостиной. Тот выглядит серым, маленьким и подавленным, и Шерлок ненавидит это. Он так сильно всё это ненавидит. Больше, чем он когда-либо ненавидел что-либо прежде, а ведь Шерлок всегда был человеком сильных страстей, даже в детстве. Даже после того, как все решили, что он социопат и не имеет вообще никаких эмоций.</p><p>Он захвачен внезапным, отчаянным желанием обнять Джона. Не то чтобы это стало для него чем-то особенно новым, просто сейчас оно возникло внезапно. Но он не должен идти на поводу этого желания.</p><p>Но Шерлок никогда не умел отказывать себе в том, чего хочет.</p><p>− Можно я просто... − Сняв пальто, Шерлок закутывает Джона в него, оставляя открытой только верхнюю часть его головы, а затем обнимает Джона, всего на мгновение, просто чтобы почувствовать его близость.</p><p>Джон сначала напрягается, но постепенно расслабляется в его объятиях. Шерлок чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы Джона, как тот откидывается назад, на него, всего на мгновение.</p><p>Он мысленно засекает время. Объятие длится ровно семьдесят секунд.</p><p>Но потом Шерлок сам его отпускает. Потому что он должен. Потому что он запер Джона в своём пальто и обнял его так крепко, как только мог, и это действительно было не для Джона, а для него. Это было именно то, что ему было нужно, этот момент единения, когда он крепко прижимал Джона к себе.</p><p>Джон не смотрит на него после того, как он снимает с его плеч пальто. Тот кивает и уходит по коридору в ванную.</p><p>И тут Шерлок вспоминает, как Джон упоминал о ярких вспышках, полученных от людей в этот день, о причине, по которой тот убежал в парк и остался там. Он помнит, как много боли было в голосе Джона, каким сверхчувствительным тот был.</p><p>− Глупец, − бормочет себе под нос Шерлок. <i>Я всегда что-то упускаю</i>. И на этот раз это было уже слишком. Он не должен был это упускать, а теперь он ещё и напал на Джона в эгоистичной попытке утешить себя.</p><p>Шерлок идёт по коридору и стучит в дверь ванной. Джон отвечает не сразу, поэтому он протискивается внутрь, встаёт рядом с ним − осторожно, чтобы не коснуться его − и смотрит, как тот плещет себе на лицо водой из раковины.</p><p>Через несколько мгновений Джон смотрит на него в зеркало, в то время, как вода стекает по его лицу. Она не скрывает, как покраснели его глаза, как тот явно расстроен.</p><p>Шерлок протягивает руку и, схватив полотенце Джона с обратной стороны двери, хмуро протягивает его ему.</p><p>− Джон, я...</p><p>− Шерлок, не надо.</p><p>− Прости, Джон. Я... Это было нехорошо, и я должен был помнить.</p><p>− Всё в порядке, Шерлок. Я понимаю...</p><p>− Джон, нет...</p><p>− Я всё понимаю, Шерлок, поверь мне. Не беспокойся об этом. Это было... Мило. Принимая всё во внимание.</p><p>− Я сделал тебе больно, Джон. Я этого не хотел. Только не это.</p><p>− Я знаю, − бормочет Джон. Он вытирает лицо полотенцем и снова смотрит на Шерлока в зеркало. Шерлок смотрит на него, но не отводит взгляда. Он многим обязан Джону.</p><p>Через мгновение плечи Джона опускаются, и он хмурится. </p><p>− Я скучаю по тебе, − говорит тот негромко, но очень отчётливо в тишине их маленькой ванной.</p><p>Шерлок хмурится в ответ. Что-то внутри него трескается, разбивается и рассыпается, оставляя его отчаянно нуждающимся в Джоне, отчаянно нуждающимся в близости, которой им обоим не хватает. Он вынужден отвести взгляд от отражения Джона; его собственные плечи опускаются, он ощущает себя побеждённым.</p><p>− Я скучаю по твоим объятиям, Шерлок. Даже если мне больно. Мне без них плохо.</p><p>Это самое большее, что Джон сказал об этой разлуке между ними. Это первый раз, когда он признался, как тяжело ему сейчас, без эмпатии, без возможности искать утешения в объятиях другого человека.</p><p>Это впивается в грудь Шерлока и воспламеняется.</p><p>− Мы что-то придумаем, − решает Шерлок. − Прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас, чёрт возьми.</p><p>Развернувшись на каблуках, он выходит из ванной через дверь, ведущую в их спальню. Кровать по-прежнему такая же, как и утром, когда он уходил, сторона Джона примята, но аккуратно застелена. Он откидывает одеяло и поворачивается к Джону, который стоит в дверях ванной, наблюдая за ним со знакомым весёлым взглядом, хотя его глаза по-прежнему красные.</p><p>− Что ты делаешь, Шерлок?</p><p>− Это приглушается тканью, да? Чувствительность? Боль?</p><p>Джон медленно кивает. </p><p>− Да.</p><p>Шерлок кивает в ответ. </p><p>− Я сейчас вернусь.</p><p>Джон медленно кивает, и Шерлок оставляет его стоять у кровати, чтобы пройти через квартиру, собирая столько одеял, сколько сможет найти. Он даже заходит так далеко, что поднимается наверх и снимает одеяло со старой кровати Джона, быстро встряхивая его, чтобы рассеять пыль, которая, возможно, осела там недавно.</p><p>Вернувшись в их комнату, Шерлок начинает расстилать одеяла, прежде чем снять ботинки и забраться в постель. Накрывшись всеми одеялами, он ложится.</p><p>− Джон, садись.</p><p>Джон стоит у кровати и смотрит на него сверху вниз. На его лице появляется выражение, которое Шерлок не может понять. Это нежность? Это надежда? Он не может сказать. Поэтому он делает нетерпеливый жест, и Джон улыбается. Он снимает ботинки и забирается в постель, устраиваясь рядом с ним.</p><p>Шерлок вздыхает. </p><p>− Наверное, это сработает лучше, если ты просто ляжешь на меня.</p><p>− Нахал, − бормочет Джон, но подчиняется, перенося свой вес на него. Шерлок освобождает руки из-под бесчисленных одеял и осторожно опускает их на спину Джона. Ему просто нужно, чтобы Джон был достаточно прикрыт, чтобы он мог обнять его. Это всё, что ему нужно.</p><p>Тогда он снова сможет дышать. С Джоном в руках он снова сможет думать, здесь ему самое место.</p><p>Джон тихо лежит, глубоко дыша. Он устраивается поудобнее, положив голову Шерлоку на грудь, и молчит. Когда Шерлок накрывает Джона одеялом, тот обнимает его и вздыхает.</p><p>− Тебе больно?</p><p>− Нет, − бормочет Джон. − Во всяком случае, пока нет. Это очень мило. Спасибо, Шерлок. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы сделали это некоторое время назад.</p><p>Они долго лежат так, не разговаривая, просто дышат вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий вечер Джон подходит к Шерлоку в гостиной, где тот лежит на диване в позе, которую он иногда называет «позой трупа»: скрестив руки на груди и закрыв глаза. Иногда Джону приходится остановиться и понаблюдать за ним, чтобы убедиться, что тот ещё дышит.</p><p>В прошлом он иногда поддавался импульсу пересечь комнату и растянуться рядом с Шерлоком или на нём, предаваясь тому, что иногда заканчивалось довольно односторонними объятиями. Джон хотел бы сделать это сейчас.</p><p>Ну, он может сделать что-то похожее. Бледная имитация, но всё же.</p><p>Это всё, что у него есть. Это единственное, что принесло ему хоть какой-то покой с тех пор, как он проснулся с пустой головой и болью от прикосновения Шерлока, змеящегося по его руке.</p><p>− Шерлок?</p><p>− Да, Джон? − Он весь день был спокойнее, и Джон ему завидует. Прошлой ночью тот смог найти утешение в его объятиях. Когда Джон наконец освободился из них, его мышцы подёргивались от боли, а Шерлок уже крепко спал.</p><p>Джон откинулся на спинку кресла. Он почти не спал, а когда уснул, спал плохо.</p><p>Не то чтобы Джон не находил в этом утешения, но с каждым днём он всё больше беспокоился. У него была слабая головная боль с тех пор, как он проснулся сегодня утром один, на диване с одеялом. Парацетамол, который он принял, абсолютно ничего не сделал, чтобы заставить её уйти.</p><p>Он боится выходить из квартиры, хотя и не может признаться в этом вслух.</p><p>− Как ты думаешь, мы могли бы... − он позволяет своему голосу затихнуть с надеждой.</p><p>Шерлок открывает глаза и смотрит через комнату на Джона. </p><p>− Да, конечно, Джон.</p><p>Джон кивает и еле заметно улыбается. Ему кажется, что эта улыбка не совсем подходит к его лицу, но он пытается. Он на мгновение улыбается Шерлоку, а затем уходит обратно в спальню.</p><p>Через минуту заходит Шерлок; Джон к тому времени уже сидит на краю кровати. Он смотрит, как Шерлок собирает одеяла с того места, где они были сложены, и снова начинает расстилать их на кровати.</p><p>− Может, на этот раз поменяемся местами? − спрашивает Джон.</p><p>− Да.</p><p>− Спасибо.</p><p>− Нет нужды благодарить меня, Джон.</p><p>На этот раз его улыбка кажется гораздо более приятной.</p><p>***</p><p>Шерлок выключает свет, прежде чем скользнуть на кровать и прижаться к Джону.</p><p>***</p><p>Джон вздыхает.</p><p>***</p><p>Джону легче разговаривать в полумраке их комнаты, наполовину освещённой светом из кухни. Ни один из них не двигается в течение длительного времени, ни один из них ничего не говорит.</p><p>Джон вздрагивает.</p><p>− Я скучал по тебе, − тихо говорит он.</p><p>− Я знаю, − так же тихо отвечает Шерлок.</p><p>Джон уже почти засыпает, когда Шерлок снова нарушает тишину: </p><p>− Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Джон погружается в сон тихо и безмятежно.</p><p>Это лучшая ночь с тех пор, как началась вся эта заваруха.</p><p>***</p><p>Джон чувствует себя всё более хрупким и замкнутым. Он чувствует, что медленно высыхает, что сильный ветер может сбить его с ног в любой момент, и что он разобьётся, когда упадёт на землю. Он больше не Джон Ватсон, он − высохшая оболочка тела Джона Ватсона, ещё не осознавшая, что оно уже не живое.</p><p>Он спит всё больше и больше, но никогда хорошо.</p><p>Он всё время чувствует себя уставшим, и всё же каждый раз, когда он погружается в сон, что случается довольно часто, тот не помогает. Он только тоскует по тому, что было, и ворочается в кошмарах, которые, кажется, становятся всё более яркими каждый раз, когда он их видит.</p><p>Джон знает, что Шерлок беспокоится о нём, за него. Ему не нужно чувствовать это, чтобы знать. Он видит это по глазам Шерлока, по тому, как его взгляд следует за ним по квартире. Он чувствует это всё время.</p><p>Он проводит всё больше и больше времени в их комнате, свернувшись калачиком в постели, слишком усталый, слишком разбитый, чтобы даже рискнуть выйти в гостиную. Джон теперь редко спускается вниз, чтобы посидеть с миссис Хадсон и посмотреть передачу по телеку.</p><p>Он не встречался с Грегом уже несколько недель, даже не ответил ни на одно из его сообщений. Он надеется, что Грег и Майкрофт уедут в отпуск и никогда оттуда не вернутся.</p><p>Они оба заслуживают немного счастья.</p><p>Прикосновение любого человека стало для него невыносимым. Малейшее прикосновение швыряет его в штопор видений, из которого он не может выбраться, не может защититься.</p><p>Единственная защита − это оставаться в комнате и ни к кому не прикасаться.</p><p>Он никогда не понимал, как сильно нуждается в простом физическом контакте, пока не понял, что больше не может его иметь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хмурое выражение лица Шерлока, когда он захлопывает дверцу кэба и направляется к месту преступления, настолько сердитое, что с галёрки не слышно ни обычного шепота, ни ехидных замечаний. Ничего. Этого почти достаточно, чтобы проникнуть сквозь туман страданий, в котором он застрял, почти достаточно, чтобы понять, что он <i>очевиден</i> в своих чувствах, что он ведёт себя по-человечески − чего старается не делать в Ярде по совершенно очевидным причинам. Этого почти достаточно. Почти.</p><p>Шерлок видит облегчение на лице Лестрейда, что он приехал на это жалкое место преступления, что он собирается всё исправить, и это отвратительно. Он видит облегчение и то, как оно исчезает в тревоге, и это ещё хуже.</p><p>Шерлок просто хочет работать. Работа вечна, она постоянна.</p><p>Всё остальное − просто транспорт.</p><p>Может быть, если он будет продолжать говорить себе это, то начнёт в это верить.</p><p>***</p><p>Шерлок на месте преступления обычно горит.</p><p>Он раскалён, когда находится в своей стихии. Она освещает его изнутри, как священный огонь. От его отражения кожа Джона становится золотистой; тот следит за Шерлоком глазами, телом, выдыхает «потрясающе» и «великолепно», молится у алтаря Шерлока, и всё же... Шерлок слушает Джона, Шерлок отражает Джона. Шерлок ярко горит <i>для</i> Джона, и больше ни для кого. Это ясно любому, кто захочет понаблюдать; просто большинство людей этого не видят.</p><p>На его лице это похоже на умиротворение. И на удовлетворение, когда он видит всё то, что никто другой не может видеть.</p><p>Единственный раз, когда Грег видел такое умиротворение на его лице, это были те редкие случаи, когда он ловил взгляд Шерлока на Джоне, когда тот думал, что никто не смотрит ни на одного из них. Это немного разбивает его сердце, знать, что это существует для Шерлока, и знать, насколько далека от чего-либо похожего на спокойствие нынешняя ситуация.</p><p>Даже Грег признаёт это, наблюдая за Шерлоком, когда тот в своей стихии (хотя обычно он не делает этого в смешанной компании. Или перед Шерлоком. Или действительно перед кем-то, кроме Майкрофта, который, по крайней мере, понимает).</p><p>Конечно, это раздражает, потому что Шерлок так любит выставлять напоказ свою гениальность и свою склонность оставлять плебеев − то есть всех − в своей пыли. Это черта, которую разделяет его брат, и хотя она привлекательна в Майкрофте, этого не так много в Шерлоке. Из-за этого Грег не раз попадал в беду, но в целом оно того стоит. Его уровень закрытия самый высокий в уголовном розыске.</p><p>На этот раз Шерлок не получает удовольствия. Это явно не то место, где ему хочется быть. Его разум находится за миллион миль отсюда, хотя какая-то маленькая частичка его работает над деталями, наблюдает, записывает и делает те великолепные выводы, которые всегда делает.</p><p>Его лицо застыло в той же жалкой гримасе, которая была там, когда он вылез из кэба и пронёсся на сцену без своей обычной грации.</p><p>Сначала Грег почувствовал облегчение от того, что тот здесь. Это сбивает с толку, кажется, что подобное имеет отношение к Шерлоку.</p><p>Но облегчение быстро исчезает, когда Шерлок приближается. В его глазах нет обычного огня. Там нет ничего, кроме страданий, замаскированных тончайшей оболочкой пустоты, и любому, кто хоть немного знает Шерлока, совершенно очевидно, в чём причина этих страданий: Джон не с ним.</p><p>Но Лестрейд знает, что дело не только в этом. Дело не только в том, что Джон не с ним физически, но и в том, что Джон не с ним ментально. Грег вздыхает. Он беспокоится о них обоих. Он никогда не думал, что увидит Шерлока таким, никогда не думал, что доживёт до того дня, когда Шерлок будет нуждаться в ком-то так, как нуждается в Джоне, или до того дня, когда Шерлок начнёт исчезать без него.</p><p>Потому что именно это и происходит. Шерлок исчезает.</p><p>Он может только представить себе, в каком состоянии Джон, и Грег внезапно ужасается, что он так давно не получал от Джона никаких известий, даже сообщений, чтобы отклонить его многочисленные приглашения на пинту пива.</p><p>Грег уже несколько недель гоняется за Джоном, чтобы снова пойти выпить кружку пива. Всё, что угодно, чтобы вытащить его из дома, из-под гипер-осознания знающего и чрезмерно собственнического взгляда Шерлока, всё, что угодно, чтобы напомнить ему, что есть ещё жизнь, которую нужно прожить, даже без его странных экстрасенсорных способностей.</p><p>Даже без связи с Шерлоком, которую тот поддерживал.</p><p>Грег сел после того, как в первый раз пригласил Джона выпить, и они поговорили, и вспомнил все истории, которые рассказывал его дедушка, попытался вспомнить, были ли какие-нибудь из них о паре, потерявшей свою связь.</p><p>Он ничего не смог вспомнить. Он коротко поговорил об этом с Майкрофтом, но тот знал об этом не больше и не меньше, чем Грег, хотел обсуждать это с кем-либо из них, учитывая, что Шерлок есть Шерлок, а Майкрофт никогда не поднимал эту тему с Джоном, желая оставить их двоих наедине.</p><p>Грег наблюдает, как Шерлок осторожно обходит место преступления, бормоча что-то себе под нос, осматривая тело и окрестности. После нескольких минут наблюдения за ним, убедившись, что Шерлок почти не обращает на него внимания, Грег достаёт телефон из кармана и посылает быстрое сообщение. Через несколько мгновений он получает ответ и вздыхает, хотя и не от облегчения.</p><p>***</p><p>Лестрейд всё ещё смотрит на него с тем же отвратительным, приторным беспокойством, когда Шерлок заканчивает осмотр места преступления. Простое. Едва ли на четвёрку, ему даже не нужно было выходить из квартиры. Он мог бы решить эту проблему за чаем, из досье.</p><p>Он специально оделся для этого? Скучно.</p><p>Шерлок докладывает о своих находках детективу-инспектору и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.</p><p>− Проклятие. − Он поворачивается и бросает сердитый взгляд на Лестрейда. − Это ты сделал, не так ли?</p><p>Лестрейд только пожимает плечами.</p><p>− Любопытный, − шипит Шерлок.</p><p>Лестрейд снова пожимает плечами, и Шерлок сердито смотрит на него.</p><p>Тем не менее он идёт через дорогу туда, где стоит его брат, прислонившись к одному из своих бесчисленных чёрных седанов.</p><p>− Чего ты хочешь, Майкрофт?</p><p>Майкрофт окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног, и Шерлок снова чувствует себя двенадцатилетним, как почти всегда рядом с братом. Требуется серьёзное усилие воли, чтобы сохранить осанку, не сгорбиться и не повесить голову, будто он снова сделал что-то не так, поджёг что-то, потерял мамины жемчужины − они не были <i>потеряны</i>, они были <i>зарыты</i>, и он точно знал, где они находятся, потому что у него была карта, которая привела бы его к ним.</p><p>− Я просто хочу отвезти тебя домой, брат, − тихо говорит Майкрофт. − Я просто хочу отвезти тебя домой. Ты настаиваешь на том, что тратишь слишком много на кэбы.</p><p>Шерлок едва не шаркает ногами. Но он не спорит. В этом нет никакого смысла.</p><p>И часть его, возможно, хочет провести несколько минут в компании брата.</p><p>***</p><p>Было время, когда он мог забраться к Майкрофту на колени и позволить своему старшему брату сделать всё лучше одним своим присутствием.</p><p>К сожалению, это было много лет назад.</p><p>Никто не может этого исправить.</p><p>***</p><p>Бóльшая часть пути − и Шерлок замечает, что водитель не торопится возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит, без сомнения, по очень строгому приказу Майкрофта − проходит тихо. Майкрофт сидит на своём месте, глядя в окно на проплывающий мимо лондонский пейзаж, сложив руки на коленях. Он действительно наблюдает за Шерлоком в отражении на тонированном стекле. Шерлок сидит напротив него, уставившись в пустоту.</p><p>Наконец Майкрофт говорит тихим голосом: </p><p>− Как там Джон?</p><p>− Не знаю, − скрипит зубами Шерлок. Его собственные руки сжаты так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели и обескровились.</p><p>− Возможно, я мог бы сделать несколько звонков от своего имени, − рискует Майкрофт, всё ещё говоря тихо и мягко.</p><p>Шерлок ничего не говорит. Он смотрит на свои руки.</p><p>− У нас есть ресурсы, Шерлок. Врачи, которые специализируются...</p><p>Шерлок яростно качает головой. Он не может говорить из-за комка в горле, который не хочет признавать.</p><p>− Ты уверен, Шерлок? − голос Майкрофта звучит почти неуверенно. Шерлок слышит в его голосе беспокойство и горбится.</p><p>− Мы не вернёмся туда, Майкрофт, − с трудом выговаривает он. Его смущает, как тихо звучит голос.</p><p>− Нет, − соглашается Майкрофт.</p><p>Что-то успокаивает Шерлока, что-то, чего он не осознавал, сжалось в страхе от предложения Майкрофта о врачах, тестах, возможностях Баскервиля.</p><p>Это может помочь.</p><p>Шерлок знает, что сделает всё, чтобы помочь Джону, чтобы снова сделать его целым. Он смотрит на Майкрофта, который пристально смотрит на него. На мгновение он видит своего старшего брата таким, каким тот был раньше.</p><p>Шерлок моргает, и всё исчезает. Он − Майкрофт, британское правительство, снова заноза в боку Шерлока.</p><p>− Я скажу ему об этом, − уступает он.</p><p>Майкрофт кивает.</p><p>Остальная часть пути проходит в тишине.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они перемещаются в квартире мимо друг друга, как чужие, осторожно, чтобы не оказаться слишком близко или чтобы не было слишком много зрительного контакта. Целые дни проходят, когда они даже не смотрят друг на друга; это слишком больно. Такое чувство, что они больше похожи на знакомых, чем на соседей по квартире, обмениваясь только самыми короткими приветствиями. Джон больше не заваривает чай для Шерлока.</p><p>Изолировавшись, они обмениваются лишь редкими свинцовыми, тяжёлыми взглядами через комнату, полными невысказанных слов, которые не могут быть произнесены. Но Джон, вероятно, изолировал себя больше, чем Шерлок, просто из-за постоянной боли. Он не привык всё время испытывать боль и не уверен, что долго сможет её выносить.</p><p>Джон проводит всё больше и больше времени в своей старой комнате, прячась среди собирающейся пыли и собственного чувства изоляции. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Шерлока всякий раз, когда они находятся в одной комнате, словно тяжесть давит на кожу, заставляя её покалывать и зудеть. Шерлок провожает его взглядом, даже когда Джон не оборачивается. Он не может этого вынести, так же как не может вынести, как сильно  тоскует по Шерлоку.</p><p>У Джона постоянно болит голова, и ничто из того, что он делает, не оказывает на неё никакого воздействия. Он провёл несколько дней, глотая парацетамол, как конфеты, прежде чем сдаться перед лицом того, насколько плохо всё это может закончиться, докторская часть его мозга кричала на него о повреждении печени(1). Он попробовал одно или два более сильных лекарства, и ни одно из них не сработало, поэтому он просто страдает от этого. Он проводит много времени в постели с рукой, одеялом или подушкой на глазах, пытаясь успокоить ауру, пытаясь заглушить боль.</p><p>Он засыпает, когда его тело позволяет ему это сделать, но сон никогда не длится долго, это никогда не бывает хорошим сном, только позволяя ему немного скоротать время, пока боль снова его не разбудит.</p><p>Он избегает Шерлока, потому что тоскует. Ему хочется в объятия Шерлока и никогда больше не покидать их, никогда больше не расставаться с ним. Он не доверяет себе, и он избегает боли разлуки, и возможности того, как много боли это ему причинит.</p><p>Всё болит.</p><p>Абсолютно, абсолютно всё.</p><p>Джон чувствует, что вот-вот сойдёт с ума от боли в голове, от того, как она стучит в такт его сердцебиению, тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук.</p><p>***</p><p>Он лежит на своей кровати − на самом деле не своей, а на старом матрасе Шерлока, который он ещё не принёс вниз, в их комнату, и это менее удобный из двух матрасов. Но Джон боится рискнуть забраться в их кровать прямо сейчас, боится того, что может случиться, боится, что Шерлок присоединится к нему, боится, что его голова взорвётся от боли, или он потеряет сознание.</p><p>Он лежит в постели, прикрыв глаза рукой, когда до него доносится звук шагов Шерлока, поднимающегося по лестнице. Тот идёт медленно, неуверенно, как никогда не делал и не должен был делать.</p><p>− Джон?</p><p>Джон издаёт невнятный звук, подтверждая, что слышит его; сейчас он может говорить только шёпотом, чтобы не разболелась голова.</p><p>− Лестрейд звонил, − говорит Шерлок, и его голос звучит невероятно тихо в тишине комнаты.</p><p>Джон издаёт ещё один звук.</p><p>− Тебе что-нибудь нужно, прежде чем я уйду?</p><p>Джону удаётся один раз покачать головой.</p><p>− Я не думаю, что... </p><p>Джон снова качает головой.</p><p>− Нет, я не думаю...</p><p>На несколько мгновений воцаряется тишина, прежде чем Шерлок снова заговаривает: </p><p>− Прости, Джон.</p><p>Джон не утруждает себя ответом на это.</p><p>***</p><p>Какое-то время он спит.</p><p>***</p><p>Всё по-другому, когда он снова просыпается. По-другому или хуже, он не уверен, что именно. Всё. Скорее всего, и то и другое.</p><p>Когда он спускается вниз, чтобы приготовить себе кружку чая, ему кажется, что он плывёт. Он чувствует себя так, словно плывёт по Лондону, касаясь каждого встречного человека − а это немалое число людей. Он плывёт через все возможные версии человеческих эмоций, от чистой и раскалённой радости до сокрушительной, самоубийственной депрессии и обратно; он ощущает все возможные виды любви, ненависти и безразличия, каждый укол булавкой в своём сознании, каждые боль и удовольствие, пока не наполняется всем этим, не понимая, где его собственное тело, полностью занятый волнами эмоций в голове.</p><p>***</p><p>Он осознаёт себя весь день, осознаёт, что лежит в постели в квартире с подушкой, прижатой к глазам. Осознание каждый раз мимолётно, всё короче и короче, прежде чем он снова плывёт на городской волне.</p><p>Он может чувствовать там, в лондонском море, искры людей, которых знает, людей, которые ему небезразличны. Джон может выбрать их, одного за другим, касаясь их, убеждая себя, что они всё ещё живы, всё ещё двигаются и живут своей жизнью.</p><p>Несколько раз он задаётся вопросом, жив ли <i>он</i> ещё, или это и есть смерть: переход в осознание города. Но затем его тело вновь обретает себя, и Джон понимает, что нет, он ещё не умер.</p><p>Шерлок где-то там, и Джон может почувствовать его, почувствовать целиком, с бóльшей ясностью, чем когда-либо прежде. Это одновременно и страшно, и волнующе − с такой поразительной ясностью знать каждый уголок и каждую щель в сознании своей второй половинки. Это почти болезненно, но совершенно замечательно, как много есть в Шерлоке, глубину его, Джон упивается этим. Ему хочется утонуть в этом.</p><p>Джон чувствует прилив любви, привязанности, достаточно сильный, чтобы ненадолго прийти в себя.</p><p>Стук в голове немного утих. Он испускает короткий вздох облегчения. Возможно, самое худшее уже позади.</p><p>Он чувствует, как миссис Хадсон возится внизу в своей квартире. Сейчас с ней, кажется, всё в порядке, но в последнее время она беспокоится о них обоих, потому что любит их, как своих собственных детей. Он может сказать по тому, как она волнуется, что это было в течение некоторого времени; это его укололо.</p><p>Джон пытается успокоить её, сказать «Всё в порядке, всё будет хорошо». Он чувствует, что всё успокоилось, но не уверен, что это сработает.</p><p>Он не совсем уверен, что с ними всё будет в порядке.</p><p>Он даже не уверен, что чувствует то, о чём думает. Это всё чувствуется по-другому, в его голове. Возможно, это окончательно свело его с ума, и это способ его бедного ума справиться.</p><p>***</p><p>Он снова засыпает. На какое-то время.</p><p>***</p><p>Джон может сказать, когда миссис Хадсон принимает успокоительное в тот вечер, потому что это заставляет его чувствовать себя всё более и более одурманенным, а затем более чем немного обкуренным.</p><p>Он тихонько хихикает себе под нос, когда встаёт и бредёт − плывёт − вниз по лестнице. В холодильнике, на полке с едой, есть остатки еды навынос, и он вдыхает её запах, стоя над раковиной на кухне. Он снова хихикает про себя, когда понимает, что проголодался.</p><p>Джон заваривает себе чай и делает тосты, умудряется отнести всё в гостиную и плюхается на диван.</p><p>Следующие два часа как бы проплывают мимо него, туманные и приятные. Он начинает понимать, почему миссис Хадсон так непреклонна в том, что касается её успокоительного.</p><p>В конце концов Джон обнаруживает, что всё ещё лежит на диване, закрыв глаза и расслабившись всем телом. Его голова больше не болит, что приятно, но во всём его теле чувствуется усталость и смутная боль.</p><p>Ещё рано, и он знает, что ждал чего-то, что собирался сделать, но не помнит, что именно, поэтому ковыляет по коридору в их комнату. Он медленно снимает с себя одежду, с нарочитой осторожностью, рождённой тем, что он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Он не утруждает себя тем, чтобы поднять её с того места, где она упала, забирается в постель и почти сразу же засыпает.</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание переводчика:</p><p>(1) − Лекарственный (медикаментозный) гепатит − это поражение печени, возникающее вследствие токсического эффекта лекарственных препаратов на клетки печени с развитием в них воспаления и даже некроза. От большого кол-ва парацетамола тоже бывает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Только недавно сформировавшаяся привычка заставила Джона завернуться в одеяла на их кровати, и когда он просыпается, ему тепло и уютно, за исключением левой ноги, которая каким-то образом подвергается воздействию холодного воздуха комнаты, он определённо ощущает его.</p><p>Пять тонких пальцев обхватывают лодыжку над холодной ступнёй.</p><p>Никто из них не пострадал.</p><p>Из горла Джона вырывается звук, опасно близкий к рыданию.</p><p>Джон не видит ничего, кроме силуэта Шерлока, сидящего в темноте на краю кровати. Тот очень тщательно контролирует дыхание, очень осторожно обхватывая рукой его лодыжку.</p><p>Ему не больно.</p><p>Никто из них не пострадал.</p><p>Даже головная боль прошла. Есть только тянущая боль, будто он прошёл через очень долгий и утомительный день.</p><p>Джон делает глубокий, прерывистый вдох и начинает выпутываться из кокона одеял.</p><p>Шерлок чувствуется невыносимо далёким, как в голове, так по ощущениям в ноге, но только когда тот начинает помогать ему выбраться из оделял, Джон понимает, что всё это время бормотал: </p><p>− Шерлок, ты слишком далеко, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не уходи так далеко, мне нужно, чтобы ты был намного ближе, Шерлок, пожалуйста.</p><p>Джону наконец удаётся освободиться от одеял, и Шерлок заползает прямо на него и ложится сверху, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.</p><p>Из горла Джона вырывается ещё один звук, похожий на всхлип. Может быть, он плачет. Ему всё равно. Шерлок что-то бормочет, и Джон не слышит слов, но ему и не нужно.</p><p>Облегчение.</p><p>Это <i>облегчение</i>.</p><p>Глубокое облегчение.</p><p>Передышка.</p><p>Это дом, для них обоих.</p><p>Оно собирается между ними, это облегчение, и движется туда-сюда; приливы и отливы. Джон удивляется, что облегчение Шерлока ощущается в его голове, как он сам; но ведь и его собственное облегчение ощущается как Шерлок в его объятиях, так что, возможно, это не так уж странно, что облегчение принимает вид и ощущение другого человека, для них обоих.</p><p>Сначала они цепляются друг за друга, оба боятся отпустить хоть немного, боятся, что это жестокий сон. Джон боится, что он проснётся один и будет страдать, что ничего не изменится, что ничего никогда не изменится. Он боится, что его эмпатия действительно исчезнет навсегда. Это заставляет его цепляться ещё сильнее на какое-то время.</p><p>По мере того как они держатся друг за друга, всё становится более ясным, медленно и неуклонно, будто скользишь в тёплую ванну, накрывающую водой и успокаивающую обоих мужчин. Эта давно исчезнувшая связь между ними, кажется, укрепляется, ещё немного укрепляется, проскальзывает своими длинными пальцами глубже в два сознания, и они оба начинают признавать, что это действительно происходит.</p><p>Дыхание Джона становится легче с каждым мгновением, когда он осознаёт: его эмпатия вернулась, она действительно вернулась, а вместе с ней и ментальная связь между ним и Шерлоком.</p><p>В конце концов Джон ослабляет хватку ровно настолько, чтобы позволить рукам скользить вверх и вниз по спине Шерлока. Он не уверен, кого успокаивает − себя или Шерлока.</p><p>Возможно, он успокаивает их обоих.</p><p>Шерлок расслабляется в нём, растворяется в его теле, прижимается так близко, как только может, дыхание горячее и влажное на чувствительной коже его шеи.</p><p>Ни один из них очень долго ничего не говорит.</p><p>Джон плывёт, ощущая облегчение и эйфорию, ощущая сильный запах Шерлока, тот тёплый и немного потный, пока этого не становится недостаточно.</p><p>− Мне нужно, чтобы ты был ближе, − бормочет он, вытаскивая рубашку Шерлока из брюк, чтобы добраться до тёплой кожи под ней. − Гораздо ближе.</p><p>Шерлок издаёт звук «М-м-м» и крепче сжимает его руку. Ему кажется, что он ещё немного растворяется в Джоне, придвигается чуть ближе.</p><p>Проходит ещё несколько минут, в течение которых Шерлок цепляется за футболку Джона, а Джон большим пальцем рисует круги на спине Шерлока. Джон поднимает руку и нежно похлопывает его по спине. </p><p>− Давай, Шерлок. Сними всё.</p><p>Шерлок ворчит, но отпускает Джона достаточно надолго, чтобы снять рубашку и брюки, в одно мгновение раздевшись до трусов. Джону достаточно снять футболку, чтобы оказаться в таком же состоянии.</p><p>Облегчение возвращается, когда Шерлок снова прижимается к Джону, кожа к коже.</p><p>Связь между ними трещит, гудит и дрожит, хрустя, как позвонки, заставляя их обоих задыхаться и вздрагивать.</p><p>− Этого я не ожидал, − бормочет Джон. Не то чтобы это было неприятно − совсем наоборот.</p><p>Хотя, по правде говоря, он вообще не знает, чего ожидать. Чего угодно. Его эмпатия кажется ржавой, заброшенной, как мышца, внезапно и слишком быстро растянутая, и его стены определённо нуждаются в некотором ремонте. То, как эмоции просачиваются через его голову, кажется другим, не таким, как раньше, и он не уверен, что это навсегда или нет: они колючие напротив его разума, и более яркие. Хотя, возможно, так было всегда, а он просто плохо помнит, потому что так привык к этому раньше, и он так давно ничего не чувствовал от кого-то другого.</p><p>Шерлок чувствуется примерно так же, как всегда в его голове: колючий, и яркий, и очень, очень желанный.</p><p>Шерлок поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. Он ничего не говорит, но в этом и нет необходимости; то, что Джон не чувствует в их связи, он легко читает на лице Шерлока, в его глазах. Шерлок больше не подвергает цензуре свои выражения лица или эмоции в присутствии Джона.</p><p>Ему этого не хватало. Этой близости, этой тишины. Это уютная тишина, успокаивающая. Джон знает, что Шерлок здесь, потому что может чувствовать его, мысленно и физически.</p><p>Шерлок уже давно не смотрел на него так пристально, словно не мог поверить в свою удачу. И это глупо, потому что Джон прекрасно понимает, что это ему повезло в их отношениях. Шерлок − это необыкновенный, удивительный, светлый человек. Шерлок − это тот, кто сияет, тот, кто горит ярко, как звезда. А Джон просто... Джон. Доктор, целитель и невезучий экстрасенс.</p><p>Джон пристально смотрит на него, и через мгновение Шерлок поднимает руку и нежно, благоговейно обводит контуры его лица. Джон на мгновение закрывает глаза и позволяет ему заново запоминать кожу Джона, её текстуру и то, как она должна ощущаться под его пальцами. Это ласка, без сомнения, и Джон купается в эмоциях, стоящих за ней, в чувствах, которые Шерлок выражает без слов.</p><p>Он понимает невысказанные слова и через мгновение отвечает на этот жест, мягко улыбаясь, проводя пальцами по волосам Шерлока после того, как провёл по его бровям, скулам, губам и подбородку. Он не комментирует слёзы, блестящие в глазах Шерлока.</p><p>− Привет, − говорит он вместо этого.</p><p>Шерлок приподнимает бровь, но отвечает тихим и хриплым голосом: </p><p>− Привет.</p><p>Они долго смотрят друг на друга с расстояния в несколько дюймов, оба улыбаются, не в силах сдержать разделённую ими радость. Шерлок приходит в себя первым, пристально глядя на Джона, и его улыбка медленно угасает. Он делает глубокий вдох и вздыхает, опуская голову, пока его лоб не встречается с лбом Джона.</p><p><i>«Я знаю»</i>, − думает Джон. <i>«И я тоже»</i>.</p><p>Джон закрывает глаза, когда его захлёстывает <i>это</i>, это мгновение, здесь, с Шерлоком, вместе в их постели, снова вместе, в безопасности и целости.</p><p>Они остаются так лежать долгое время. Джону приходится глубоко дышать и держать глаза закрытыми, чтобы сдержать бурлящую в нём волну эмоций. Он чувствует, как Шерлок дышит ему в лицо, как дыхание обдувает его щёку, как грудь Шерлока расширяется, прижимаясь к его груди. Его вес начинает мешать сделать глубокий вдох, но ему всё равно. Сейчас он ни за что не стал бы смещать Шерлока.</p><p>С каждым вдохом Джон всё ближе погружается в сон.</p><p>− Шерлок? − бормочет он. Его голос звучит невнятно из-за навалившегося на него сна.</p><p>− Х-м-м?</p><p>− Пожалуй, я посплю.</p><p>Шерлок кивает. Джон чувствует это движение на своём лбу, чувствует, как нос Шерлока скользит по его щеке.</p><p>− Ты ведь не уйдёшь, правда?</p><p>− Нет, Джон.</p><p>− Пожалуйста, не надо. Ты нужен мне здесь, когда я проснусь.</p><p>− Я здесь, Джон.</p><p>− Обещай мне.</p><p>− Обещаю, Джон.</p><p>Джон засыпает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К своему удивлению, Шерлок просыпается. Он не собирался спать. Он хотел бодрствовать рядом с Джоном, вместе с Джоном, обнимая Джона, слушая его дыхание, чувствуя его живым, ощущая спокойствие и умиротворение рядом с ним, под ним. Шерлок намеревался насладиться облегчением, отдыхом от отчаянной тоски по Джону, которая была его постоянным спутником с тех пор, как тот очнулся в больнице, лишённый эмпатии.</p><p>Вместо этого Шерлок, успокоенный глубоким ровным дыханием Джона, заснул.</p><p>Слабость, но он не может заставить себя из-за этого злиться.</p><p>Неважно. Он должен каждую ночь до конца их жизни лежать без сна, завернувшись в Джона, тесно прижавшись к нему, кожа к коже.</p><p>Шерлок с нетерпением ждёт каждого такого вечера. Он проводит несколько минут, записывая это в своих Чертогах разума, так что никогда не забудет, даже во время дела, не пропустит ни одной ночи, не проведя хотя бы несколько минут в постели, прижавшись к Джону.</p><p>Он чувствует себя сытым. Полным облегчения, счастья, той странной и туманной штукой, которую Джон называет любовью. Это всё как приливы и отливы внутри него, кружась и мягко вращаясь взад и вперёд между ним и Джоном. Он чувствует так много, что едва может это вынести; всё таки сложно. Шерлок думал, что уже привык к тому, что Джон заставляет его чувствовать, к тем эмоциям, которые тот выносит на поверхность его сознания, к тому, что тот заставляет его признавать и говорить об этом.</p><p>Шерлок не хочет думать об этом, потому что это просто наводит на мысли о том, как мало Джон говорил с ним в течение последних месяцев, и как это было больно.</p><p>Чтобы он не думал об этом.</p><p>Вместо этого он уходит в свою собственную голову, хотя на этот раз он пытается не потерять след своего тела, потому что это его тело лежит в постели с Джоном, а не только его разум. Нырнув за пределы своих Чертогов разума, глубже в свой собственный разум, он оказывается в безопасном пространстве, которое Джон научил его строить, в пространстве, в котором он не был долгое время, потому что было слишком больно смотреть на дверь, ведущую в разум Джона, и находить её запертой, путь к нему запертым.</p><p>Теперь дверь не заперта. Путь больше ничем не преграждён, и Шерлок на мгновение распахивает дверь, прежде чем оглядеться в точной копии их квартиры. Её стены, стены из сот, которые он построил по просьбе Джона, кажется, держатся. Если и есть что-то, в чём Шерлок хорош, так это в дисциплине разума, поэтому те не осыпались в его отсутствие.</p><p>Пчёлы всё ещё жужжат вокруг него, занимаясь своими делами, слышимые, но редко видимые. Их стало меньше, чем раньше, но их число снова растёт, медленно и неуклонно. Он задаётся вопросом, остались ли там пчёлы, которых он послал в голову Джона, или вынужденное разделение между ними убило пчёл.</p><p>Возможно, он просто отправил их в спячку. Ему придётся спросить об этом Джона.</p><p>Шерлок стоит в дверях, глядя через поле на огромное старое дерево в голове Джона. Он слышит, как ветер шелестит в пшенице, но не чувствует его.</p><p>Дерево стало больше, чем раньше, больше, чем он помнит, и он едва может видеть стену Джона, где та защищает сад его разума под ней. Но он знает, что она там.</p><p>Шерлок не решается идти вперёд, по крайней мере сейчас. Для этого будет время позже, достаточно времени, чтобы свернуться калачиком в успокаивающей шелестящей пшенице и вдыхать Джона, успокоиться в тайных уголках его сознания, пытаясь найти то чувство покоя, которое, как он знает, у него было раньше, но не было возможности его вернуть, рядом с глухим стуком сердца Джона.</p><p>Теперь он чувствует ровное биение сердца Джона, когда его рука лежит на спине Джона. Ночью, пока они спали, они поменялись местами, и теперь вместо того, чтобы Шерлок был в основном сверху Джона, тот уютно устроился рядом с ним. Его голова покоится на плече Шерлока, нос задран к подбородку Шерлока, а рука лежит на его рёбрах. Их ноги переплетены вместе. Они всё ещё соприкасаются, с головы до ног.</p><p>Шерлок приходит в себя мягко, медленно, позволяя своим глазам снова открыться.</p><p>Джон всё ещё спит, прижавшись к нему, его дыхание тёплым, влажным, равномерным порывом проходит по шее Шерлока. Он наполнен тем странным способом, который переводит всё в удовольствие, и он немного удивляется этому. Даже во сне они толкаются и тянутся друг к другу. Шерлок задаётся вопросом, может быть, подобное происходит из-за долгого отсутствия этого между ними, отправляя их обоих в гипердвигатель, в это место, где даже во сне они толкают всё взад и вперёд между ними, превращая сенсорное в чувственное. Лениво он вытягивает из Джона только намёк на это, только прикосновение, и толкает его обратно, просто чтобы почувствовать нежную дрожь, которая проходит через Джона, то, как его позвоночник немного выгибается во сне, то, как это эхом отдаётся в его собственном позвоночнике. Больше он ничего не сделает, пока Джон не проснётся.</p><p>Судя по частоте его дыхания и по тому, как Шерлок тщательно записывал и записывал информацию о состоянии сна Джона, у него есть ещё немного времени до того, как тот проснётся, по крайней мере час, а скорее всего, и больше.</p><p>Всё в порядке, приятно лежать здесь, в постели, с тихим дыханием Джона и его тёплым телом. Он может работать с этим. Он может наслаждаться этим, этими моментами тишины и покоя, когда всё возвращается на круги своя. Эмпатия Джона вернулась, <i>Джон</i> вернулся. Снова рядом с Шерлоком, снова в его голове, снова в их постели. Где ему и место. Здесь.</p><p>Он позволяет своему разуму блуждать, позволяет своей руке гладить вверх и вниз по спине Джона и плывёт по волнам, плещущимся на краю его разума, лениво задаваясь вопросом, уплывёт ли он в море.</p><p>Шерлок плывёт, как ему кажется, очень долго, дрейфуя взад и вперёд по мягкому приливу между ними. Такое чувство, что он плавает взад и вперёд между своим собственным разумом и разумом Джона, и, возможно, так оно и есть. Может быть, он так и делает, всплывает в их головах, но он не обращает на это особого внимания, когда это происходит, поэтому он не будет уверен, позже, когда подумает об этом.</p><p>Он всё ещё плывёт, когда Джон шевелится рядом с ним. Джон поначалу двигается совсем чуть-чуть, прижимаясь к Шерлоку, прижимаясь ближе, издавая низкий горловой шёпот; Шерлок чувствует, как его губы касаются кожи на шее, и поворачивает голову, слегка поворачиваясь сам, чтобы эти мягкие губы ещё сильнее прижались к его коже. Он любит это ощущение, чистую чувственность этой точки соприкосновения; от этого мурашки бегут по спине.</p><p>Через несколько минут Джон снова шевелится, издавая ещё один звук «М-м-м», приближаясь к полному пробуждению. Он слегка поворачивается, утыкаясь носом в шею Шерлока и прижимаясь к нему так близко, как только может.</p><p>Шерлок вздыхает, выгибая шею и урча, крепче обнимая Джона. Джон отвечает тем же, хотя Шерлок видит, что тот ещё не совсем проснулся.</p><p>Он чувствует это, когда Джон просыпается, чувствует, как трепещут ресницы на его коже, чувствует, как сознание Джона прокрадывается в его разум, прогоняя сон. Они спутались вместе, обнажённая кожа и кокон из простыней и одеял.</p><p>Джон вздыхает, уткнувшись ему в шею, и Шерлок снова вздрагивает. Он чувствует смешок Джона, а затем губы Джона прижимаются к месту, где бьётся его пульс.</p><p>− Доброе утро, − бормочет Джон, его голос едва слышен.</p><p>− М-м-м... − отвечает Шерлок.</p><p>− Как давно ты не спишь?</p><p>− Недолго. Какое-то время. Я не знаю.</p><p>Молчание Джона выражает его удивление так же, как и связь между ними.</p><p>− Это не имеет значения. А где ещё мне хотелось бы быть?</p><p>Эмоции Джона от этого заявления почти ошеломляют. Любовь, сильный прилив её, который поселяется в груди Шерлока и просто болит самым сладким образом, и облегчение, и все другие сложные, чудесные вещи, которые Джон чувствует к нему: всю привязанность, и раздражение, и преданность, и всё остальное.</p><p>Джон не отвечает ему вслух, вместо этого он обращает своё внимание на шею Шерлока, медленно обнюхивая её вдоль и поперёк, губы следуют за носом, а нос за губами, случайный щелчок зубов вытягивает вздох из Шерлока, медленно расширяясь, включая его ключицы, его надгрудинную выемку, его челюсть, его подбородок. Шерлок тает в постели под его ласками, медленными, осторожными и нежными, такими нежными.</p><p>Это продолжается некоторое время, Шерлок понятия не имеет, как долго. Ему всё равно, как долго это продлится, он просто купается в ощущениях, которые Джон внушает ему, он купается в бурлящем потоке эмоций между ними, достаточно счастливый, чтобы утонуть в нём.</p><p>Шерлок мог бы говорить; он мог бы лепетать чепуху и нежности, исповедуя свою бессмертную преданность Джону, в то время как тот медленно сводит его с ума губами, зубами и языком, в то время как тот медленно затапливает его, прежде чем тот начинает быстро затапливать его, толкая больше прилива облегчения и привязанности, преданности и любви между ними в него, уверено и быстро.</p><p>Шерлок задыхается и стонет, его спина выгибается дугой, а руки царапают простыни, обнажённую кожу Джона, наконец устраиваясь у него на голове, в волосах. Он едва успевает сделать вдох, чтобы снова застонать, прежде чем Джон вытягивает из него эмоции, вытягивая их медленно, чувственно. Они вытягиваются из разума Шерлока, он чувствует, как они вытягиваются из него физически, как гвозди вниз по позвоночнику, а затем тот толкает всё это снова, сильнее и быстрее.</p><p>Джон затапливает его, задавая неумолимый темп, и Шерлок ничего не может сделать, кроме как сдаться, ничего, кроме как повиснуть на Джоне и стонать, когда его разум затоплен, пока он полностью не разваливается на части; ментальный оргазм захватывает его внезапно, стирая всё, оставляя его задыхающейся, потной кучей, растянувшейся поперёк кровати.</p><p>Он медленно приходит в себя, лениво размышляя, нужно ли ему вообще вставать с постели в этот день, или они могут просто оставаться на месте и теряться друг в друге снова и снова.</p><p>Джон поднимает голову с того места, где он снова нежно уткнулся носом в его шею. Шерлок почти уверен, что у него будет раздражение от щетины в течение нескольких дней, и он полностью согласен с этим.</p><p>− Всё в порядке? − спрашивает Джон весёлым и хриплым голосом. Шерлок − это в основном лужа на кровати, бескостная и плавающая на гормонах.</p><p>− М-м-м... − это всё, что он может сказать в ответ. Через несколько минут: − А ты?</p><p>Джон хихикает. </p><p>− Это было потрясающе. Боже, как я скучал по тебе. − Он кладёт подбородок на грудь Шерлока и смотрит на него снизу вверх. Шерлок ему улыбается.</p><p>− Я скучал по этому, − добавляет Джон.</p><p>Шерлок кивает. </p><p>− Мы можем пролежать в постели весь день?</p><p>Лицо Джона расплывается в широкой улыбке. </p><p>− О, да.</p><p>Поэтому они так и поступают.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Позже в тот же день...</p><p>Выйдя из ванной, Джон останавливается и долго смотрит на Шерлока, прежде чем протянуть ему руку, а Шерлок всё это время смотрит на него, чувствуя, как между ними нарастает напряжение. Шерлок не решается взять его за руку, не решается после того, как прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он мог спокойно прикасаться к нему, не решается, несмотря на то, что они провели большую часть дня, будто приклеенные друг к другу, в головах друг друга. Ему почему-то страшно, и он чувствует, что Джон тоже боится. Такое короткое время разлуки, а страх уже вернулся. Это всё ещё такое облегчение чувствовать то, что чувствует Джон, что его сердце колотится вместе с ним, так сильно, что он уверен, что Джон должен это видеть. Но Джон так же ослепительно счастлив, радуется, взволнован, что буквально светится от счастья, и Шерлок знает, что сердце Джона тоже колотится.</p><p>− Пожалуйста, Шерлок, − мягко говорит Джон, его голос дрожит от желания и чего-то ещё, что трудно назвать.</p><p>Шерлок поднимается с того места, где он свернулся калачиком у изголовья кровати, встаёт и пересекает комнату, чтобы взять Джона за руку. Тот вздрагивает, но это не та дрожь, которую Шерлок так привык видеть, дрожь боли, тревоги, гнева и отчаяния, всего того, что его прикосновение заставляло Джона чувствовать, что он не мог разделить с ним. Это дрожь облегчения, счастья, довольствия от простого соприкосновения кожи с кожей, которая не посылает боль через Джона волнами возрастающей интенсивности. Это дрожь воспоминаний о счастливых часах, которые они провели вместе уже сегодня.</p><p>Они застыли в этой картине будто целую вечность, сплетаясь пальцами, ладонь в ладони, наслаждаясь облегчением от того, что они снова могут прикасаться друг к другу, что связь между ними наконец-то восстановилась, что эмпатия Джона вернулась, что это больше не причиняет Джону боли. Это совсем другое удовольствие, чем то, что они уже получили; это больше похоже на восхищение его простотой, на то, как их связь, кажется, становится сильнее с каждым проходящей минутой, обвивая их, связывая их всё крепче вместе. Они оба улыбаются друг другу, когда облегчение от этого перетекает от одного к другому. Шерлок ощущает его как тёплый ветерок, благоухающий травами и шелестом листьев, криком птиц и детским хихиканьем. Для Джона это тепло дома, запах мёда и весёлый огонь в камине, жужжание пчёл и шелест цветов на невидимом ветру.</p><p>Первым идёт Джон, делая шаг к кровати. Шерлок следует за ним.</p><p>Оказавшись рядом с кроватью, Джон почти неохотно отпускает руку Шерлока. Там уже столько всего, такое облегчение, такое счастье. Ему нужно больше, чем это, ему нужно почувствовать всё, что Шерлок чувствовал без него, нужно дать Шерлоку знать всё, что он чувствовал, но он хочет не торопиться, он хочет окунуться в это, он хочет утонуть в этом, утонуть в Шерлоке, утопить их обоих.</p><p>Джон забирается на кровать и садится, прислонившись к изголовью. Шерлок стоит у кровати и пристально смотрит на него; он не наблюдает, или, по крайней мере, не наблюдает в своей обычной манере. Вместо этого он чувствует вдоль краёв их связи, чувствует, как та укрепляется и возвращается обратно на своё место в его сознании. Он чувствует то же, что и Джон, делится этим чувством, и с каждой минутой ему становится всё комфортнее, когда это присутствие возвращается в его голову. Это кажется правильным.</p><p>Джон тоже это чувствует, это чувство правильности, что всё снова встало на свои места. Он снова протягивает руку, подзывая его, и Шерлок повинуется, забирается в постель и садится на Джона верхом. Он устраивается рядом, упираясь коленями в бёдра Джона, и вздыхает. Они едва соприкасаются, и всё же Джон чувствует каждый дюйм Шерлока, будто они уже прижаты друг к другу. Он чувствует его тепло, и ему тоже этого не хватает. Он скучал по близости, по чему-то, к чему можно прикоснуться и к чему нужно прикоснуться.</p><p>Шерлок улыбается Джону сверху вниз, и он чувствует, что именно эта улыбка нравится Джону, эта улыбка, которую он не дарит никому, кроме Джона, она кривая и неуверенная, но совершенно искренняя. Он хочет погрузиться в то, что заставляет Джона чувствовать, он хочет, чтобы это затопило его, он хочет, чтобы Джон затопил его.</p><p>Он, должно быть, покачивается вместе с ним, ближе к Джону, потому что тот поднимает руку и кладёт ладонь на его грудь, над сердцем. Шерлок повторяет этот жест и замечает, что у них обоих быстро колотятся сердца. Если бы он был более сентиментален, то мог бы удивиться, что они бьются в унисон. Другая его рука двигается по собственной воле, поглаживая кожу Джона, пока не обхватывает его шею, останавливаясь там, заставляя их обоих вздохнуть. Веки Джона трепещут и закрываются.</p><p>Джон улыбается в ответ, с трудом открывая глаза, и смотрит на Шерлока, ощупывает его, а Шерлок отвечает ему тем же. Другая рука Джона ложится на бедро Шерлока, проскальзывает под пояс брюк и касается бедра.</p><p>− Я скучал по тебе, − бормочет Джон.</p><p>Шерлок может только кивнуть. Он не может найти слов, чтобы выразить, как он чувствовал себя одиноким без Джона в своей голове, несмотря на то, что оставался рядом с ним. Он чувствовал себя таким опустошённым, таким одиноким, что от одной мысли об этом у него перехватывало горло.</p><p>− Я скучал по тебе в своей голове, − продолжает Джон, проводя рукой по его волосам. Шерлок закрывает глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на том, что чувствует.</p><p>− И я скучал по тебе в своём сердце. − Джон проводит рукой по шее Шерлока и обратно к его груди, оставляя за собой мурашки.</p><p>− И я скучал по тебе в этой постели.</p><p>Шерлок прижимается ближе к Джону, прижимаясь лицом к его шее, глубоко вдыхая, не в силах сделать больше, не в силах приблизиться так близко, как ему хотелось бы. Он хочет заползти в Джона и остаться там навсегда. Он скучал по Джону больше, чем может выразить словами, в своей голове и в своём сердце, рядом с ним в постели и сверху на нём в постели, и он ошеломлён тем, как много чувствует теперь, когда Джон вернулся в его голову, и они вместе в его постели. Он тонет в ней, и он цепляется за Джона в надежде утащить его тоже.</p><p>Джон обнимает Шерлока и прижимает его к себе, пока тот дрожит, цепляясь за него, ошеломлённый силой этого ощущения. Джон чувствует себя едва ли менее ошеломлённым, чем Шерлок, но он пытается дышать через него, позволить ему течь через себя, не цепляться за него слишком сильно и не тонуть в нём. Когда Джон начинает успокаиваться, он снова проводит руками по волосам Шерлока и поднимает его голову.</p><p>− Эй, ты в порядке?</p><p>− Джон.</p><p>И это сказано так пронзительно, с таким нежным раздражением, что Джон не может удержаться от смеха и прижимается губами к его губам. Шерлок улыбается в ответ на поцелуй, вздыхает и возвращает его, извиваясь в объятиях Джона и теряясь в поцелуе. Он медленный и томный, почти неуверенный. Это было так невыносимо давно, так много времени прошло с тех пор, как они могли делать это, с тех пор, как они могли наслаждаться друг другом, и они оба не торопятся с этим, заново изучая ощущения друг друга, то, как каждый из них целуется, их вздохи и шепот, то, как руки Джона обнимают лицо Шерлока, то, как Шерлок устраивает свои собственные на талии Джона, держа его так, как будто он самая драгоценная вещь в мире.</p><p>С каждым поцелуем Джон нежно прижимается к Шерлоку, наполняя его, наполняя их обоих удовольствием, любовью, всем тем хорошим, по чему он скучал, всем тем, что так долго было далеко от него, всем тем, что он так боялся потерять навсегда. Шерлок возвращает всё это, а потом ещё немного, медленно, так медленно, вытягивая всё, что может, так медленно, что это почти мучительно.</p><p>− Заставь меня забыть, − бормочет Джон. − Я больше не хочу этой боли.</p><p>− Никогда, никогда, никогда, − бормочет Шерлок в ответ, даже не совсем уверенный, что обещает, но обещает всё. Он умрёт, прежде чем нарушит это обещание.</p><p>Они приближаются, а затем балансируют на краю, отпивая друг от друга с каждым медленным поцелуем, довольствуясь отдыхом на краю пропасти вместе, не падая, не отпуская друг друга. Шерлок хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно, он хочет, чтобы Джон не чувствовал ничего, кроме этого, пока это не смоет всё, что было раньше, всю боль и одиночество их разлуки, пока Джон не забудет ничего из этого, не сможет вспомнить ничего, кроме удовольствия этого момента.</p><p>− Я хочу, − бормочет Джон, в конце концов задыхаясь. Его руки повсюду, он крепко прижимает Шерлока к себе.</p><p>− Х-м-м? − Шерлок отвечает, отпуская губы Джона, чтобы куснуть его челюсть, задышать в ухо и уткнуться за него носом, где, как он знает, тот чувствителен. Джон вздрагивает, прижимаясь к нему, и Шерлок вздрагивает вместе с ним, когда наслаждение течёт между ними.</p><p>Джон стонет, и Шерлок улыбается, перемещаясь так, чтобы он мог скользнуть руками за спину Джона, прижимая его ближе. Джон цепляется за него.</p><p>− Чего ты хочешь, Джон? − Шерлок что-то бормочет ему в шею, когда становится ясно, что Джон, податливый в его объятиях, парящий от удовольствия, высоко над ним, не собирается продолжать своё предыдущее заявление. Он чуть откидывается назад, чтобы посмотреть на Джона.</p><p>Джон, чьи губы распухли, а на щеке и шее − Шерлок думает, что на <i>его</i> тоже − виден слабый след раздражения от щетины, смотрит на него снизу вверх, и его радужки почти теряются в расширившихся зрачках. Он цепляется изо всех сил, но в основном Шерлок и изголовье кровати удерживают его от падения в лужу удовольствия.</p><p>− Я хочу посмотреть, как ты кончаешь, − бормочет Джон. Он гладит Шерлока по спине и по волосам, баюкая его голову и наклоняя её именно так, прежде чем притянуть Шерлока для ещё одного поцелуя, более глубокого, чем их поцелуи были, более интенсивного, более отчаянного и более нежного.</p><p>В этом поцелуе больше, чем в предыдущих, гораздо больше, чем в желании, он не может быть разделён между ними, он принадлежит им обоим, сложный и экспоненциальный, всё желание, всё, что они когда-либо чувствовали вместе, собрано и разделено между ними, и это заставляет их обоих стонать надломлено.</p><p>− Да, − выдыхает Шерлок, и он не уверен, что ему вообще удаётся произнести это вслух, но он знает, что Джон слышит это, потому что его глаза становятся ещё темнее, и он опускает руки на пояс Шерлока и начинает толкать его, его руки царапают, теперь уже в отчаянии.</p><p>Они вместе раздеваются, и Шерлок снова забирается к Джону на колени, обхватывает его руками за шею и прижимает их друг к другу от лба до паха, целуя его так глубоко, как только может, со всем, что он когда-либо чувствовал к нему.</p><p>− Боже... − выдыхает Джон сквозь зубы. − Шерлок, я сейчас лопну, я не могу так сильно чувствовать.</p><p>− Ш-ш-ш... − успокаивает его Шерлок. − Всё в порядке, всё в порядке. − Он качается на Джоне, заставляя их обоих вскрикивать от восхитительного трения.</p><p>− О Боже... − стонет Джон.</p><p>Шерлок успокаивает его, запустив руки в его волосы, скользит вниз по рукам, поднимая их и оборачивая вокруг своей талии, всё ещё покачивая их вместе, пот и смазка смешиваются между ними. Шерлок коротко, прерывисто думает о том, как сильно он хочет разлить по бутылкам и проверить их объединённую выпивку, и Джон хихикает в рот, рассеивая немного напряжения, только чтобы оно сменилось следующей волной Шерлока напротив него. Его руки падают на ягодицы Шерлока, крепко сжимая, а затем прижимая их тела друг к другу.</p><p> </p><p>Он замедляет движения; ни один из них не может справиться с этим, и они снова начинают толкать друг друга.</p><p>− Вместе? − спрашивает Джон.</p><p>Шерлок кивает, прижимаясь губами к губам Джона. В этот момент это едва ли поцелуй; в основном они задыхаются вместе, обмениваясь дыханием и вздохами, стонами и странными случайными словами похвалы, или чтобы успокоить, или ободрить.</p><p>Это остаётся медленным, пока удовольствие поднимается между ними, всё ближе и ближе к краю, ближе, чем они были раньше. Когда он чувствует, что они вот-вот опрокинутся, он замедляется ещё чуть-чуть и сильно наклоняется к нему, толкаясь, и они оба падают, задыхаясь в оргазме.</p><p>Когда Шерлок снова обретает способность двигаться, через несколько минут или несколько столетий, он откидывается на корточки и смотрит на беспорядок между ними.</p><p>− Это было... − тихо говорит он.</p><p>− Сильно, − заканчивает Джон. − Да.</p><p>Некоторое время они улыбаются друг другу, как дураки, а потом Джон снова заговаривает. </p><p>− У меня от тебя ноги онемели.</p><p>Шерлок хихикает и плюхается рядом с Джоном. Тот тяжело опускается рядом с ним. </p><p>− Я думаю, что смогу спать вечно.</p><p>− Кажется, я хочу печенья, − отвечает Шерлок.</p><p>Джон смеётся.</p><p>Шерлок встаёт, ощущая дрожь. Его конечности словно желе. Он делает крюк в ванную, чтобы принять душ, бросает ещё одну мокрую фланель Джону на кровать − он слышит, как та падает с мокрым хлопком, и Джон издаёт протестующий звук − прежде чем шаркающей походкой идёт по коридору на кухню, чтобы поискать печенье. Он также берёт пару стаканов воды, прежде чем такой же походкой вернуться в спальню.</p><p>Джон берёт у него стакан воды и достаёт из пакета один из карамельных бисквитов, как только Шерлок устраивается рядом с ним в постели.</p><p>− Я тоже по тебе скучал, − бормочет Шерлок с полным ртом печенья, шоколада и карамели.</p><p>− Я знаю, − хмыкает в ответ Джон, беря ещё одно печенье и запихивая его целиком в рот.</p><p>− Я рад, что это вернулось, − добавляет Шерлок после нескольких минут довольного жевания. − Мне больше не нравится, как моя голова работает без тебя.</p><p>− Я знаю, Шерлок. Я чувствую то же самое.</p><p>− Хорошо. − Шерлок бросает пачку печенья на край кровати и ставит на пол пустые стаканы.</p><p>− Мы собираемся завести жуков.</p><p>− Не заведём, миссис Хадсон слишком любит чистоту для этого.</p><p>Они ёрзают и устраиваются в тепле кровати, в тепле друг друга, под одним и тем же одеялом, без боли, когда Джон придвигается ближе и кладёт голову под его подбородок. Шерлок обнимает Джона, удовлетворённо вздыхает, и вскоре они вместе погружаются в сон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>